Too desirable for her own good
by Mo-Jansen
Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica’s together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own. Healthy amount of Smut OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Those wonderful plotlines and characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica's together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own.**

**Rating: M (For a healthy amount of smut.)**

**POV: Edward**

* * *

Chapter one

I was sitting in the rocking chair in Bella's bedroom, looking at her from a _safe_ distance. I was ashamed to admit it, but ever since the afternoon we spent in the meadow, almost two weeks ago now, my control around her was slipping.

I had always wanted her and that day I had decided to throw all my restraint out the window and make love to her right then and there. It was Bella who had kept her head together and stopped me. It had amazed me at the time that she had the restraint to stop me, when I had completely lost control. Right now I was just frustrated by it.

The fact that Bella was back to shoving at my boundaries was only adding to my frustration. I wanted to give in, but I knew she would regret later if she hadn't held on to her resolve until after our wedding. It was obvious in every touch, every kiss. She wanted me badly, but she wanted to wait with this experience until the perfect moment even more.

I shook my head. Who would think our roles would be reversed so quickly? I sure never thought about it.

"Edward..," Bella whimpered softly and she threw her arm over her face.

I smiled. The best part of the night was about to start.

"Mmm…Oh…"

I frowned. This was new. She normally spoke clearly and depending on the coherency of her dreams it even made sense to me. This moaning was something I hadn't heard before and I was puzzled for a moment.

Then a new scent hit me and I knew what was happening. I stared at her in shock. Bella was having a sex dream.

"Oh…Edward…more…"

Well, at least she wanted me to loose my control in her dream.

This was going to be an interesting night. I held my breath to help me keep control. I sure as hell didn't want to ravage her in her sleep.

~*~

When Bella woke the next morning she looked around her room. Her eyes met mine and a warm, loving smile spread across her face.

"Why are you all the way over there?" she asked in a husky voice.

Wow. That sounded so delicious.

"Let's just say that I am trying desperately to protect your virtue."

I grinned when the little pucker appeared between her eyes.

"Explain," she breathed.

"Do you remember what you dreamed about last night?"

She shook her head slowly, her beautiful locks swirling, sending her scent over me in a fresh wave.

"Well, I think we were reaching far beyond our current physical boundaries," I whispered.

She blushed furiously and her eyes widened. Apparently some of it was coming back to her now. She put her hands over her face and groaned. She was embarrassed, but I could smell that the memory of her dream was also arousing her.

"Don't be embarrassed, honey. It was very enticing."

She spread her fingers and peered at me.

"And that is why you are still over there?" Her voice was little more than a breath.

I nodded. "I know you are still wet for me. I don't think I can stay away from you if I touch you now."

She bit her lip and dropped her hands into her lap. The sight of her lip between her teeth had always been arousing to me, but now it was simply unbearable.

"Bella," I croaked. "Would you please stop tempting me and release your lip?"

Her eyes widened before she did as I asked.

"That is tempting you? Seriously?"

I nodded and a dazzling smile spread across her face.

"Wow," she whispered.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"I'm amazed that my little nervous habit has that effect on you."

"I'm going to run home to get changed. I'll pick you up in half an hour."

I stood and headed for her window. Her whimper stopped me from jumping out. I turned to look at her.

"Don't I get a kiss?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

I clenched my fists, forcing myself to control my emotions. I slowly walked over to her, holding my breath. As I leaned in to kiss her, her face lit up, mischief in her eyes. I quickly pecked her on the lips and pulled back before she could pull me into her embrace.

"Edward," she cried petulantly.

"Sorry, love. I'll kiss you more thoroughly when I come to pick you up for your day with Alice. I promise."

"Ah! I forgot about that!"

Her face fell into a frown and I chuckled.

"See you soon."

She rolled her eyes before I turned and leapt from her window, sprinting full speed to my home.

~*~

I arrived home in under two minutes. When I busted into the front room I could hear Rosalie and Emmett upstairs, the images in her head were sickening and they were really not helping me out with me raging desire for Bella. I needed to get a grip before I went back to her.

"Hi Edward!" Alice chimed while she walked into the room.

"Alice," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose to try and block out my siblings upstairs.

"Are you okay bro?" Jasper asked in obvious amusement.

"Help me out here, Jazz. I'm going mental."

Jasper snickered, he had felt my mood and I was grateful that he decided to calm me down.

"I just hope it'll last long enough," he said with a wink.

"Me too."

I headed upstairs to change, but when I came into my room the calm that Jasper had sent my way, was gone.

"Cold shower," I muttered before I headed to the bathroom.

Emmett and Rose were getting dressed, so at least their lustful thoughts were gone, but my memory of last night was making it nearly impossible to get a grip in myself.

The ice cold water didn't help one bit, so in total despair I put my hand on my erection and stroked myself to the much needed release.

I felt guilty in the back of my mind, but I didn't linger on it. It was time to go and get Bella and this was the only way I could sit in a car with her without forcing myself on her.

I quickly got dressed and headed back to Forks to get Bella.

~*~

I had dropped Bella off at the mall in Olympia where Alice was already waiting. Alice had done some shopping for herself and was now waiting anxiously for Bella. She was humming the wedding march and in her mind I could see that Bella would be blushing a lot today. They were going to buy the lingerie for the wedding and the honeymoon. I diverted my thoughts as soon as I realized where they were headed.

"Alice, please stop thinking about that," I whispered, too low for Bella to hear.

Alice blanked out for a moment and I saw her vision when she did. If she kept imagining Bella in lingerie I wouldn't be able to control myself and simply drag Bella into the back of my Volvo and take her there. I snapped my teeth together and growled softly. This was too much.

Alice snapped out of it and waved her finger at me. "Tut, tut, tut, Edward. Keep yourself in check," she scolded and thankfully her mind shifted to singing an unfamiliar song.

Bella was looking at me in surprise and then back at Alice.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, Bella. If I do now I just might get you and Edward into more trouble than I can get you out of," Alice answered before I could open my mouth.

"Edward, you go and see Jasper about hunting or something."

I rolled my eyes, kissed Bella one last time and headed back home. The last thing I wanted to do was hunt, but I knew Alice was right.

~*~

Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me when I got back. Alice had obviously called them.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?" Emmett asked, genuinely concerned.

"Alice was nearly killing me with her imagination," I growled.

"She's been acting a little strange all night," Jasper admitted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't read her mind, so I don't know why, but she was getting all excited and very aroused when she had one of her visions. I haven't got a clue what it was about, but she refused to have sex with me, despite the raging desire that she felt."

He shook his head, clearly confused.

"Whoah! Are you kidding me? Alice refused you?" Emmett boomed.

Jasper nodded, feeling miserable enough to affect us.

"Jazz, could you try to stop feeling so depressed?" I pleaded.

He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. I was grateful that the feeling of misery faded after a couple of minutes.

"So, are we hunting?" Emmett asked eventually.

"Yeah, might be a good idea." Jasper said, his voice still sounding down.

"Let's go." I said.

~*~

When we returned from our hunting trip the girls and Carlisle were chatting animatedly. Apparently Bella and Alice had run into Jessica at the mall an she invited the girls to come to a party she would host tonight. She had begged them to take me and Jasper with them.

"So, will you guys join us?" Alice asked, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Like you don't know the answer to that." I chided.

"Yay! We already got ourselves an outfit after Jess asked us."

Bella smiled at me and winked. She pointed a finger at her forehead and rolled her eyes. I snickered. Yep, Alice was indeed a little crazy.

"I already asked Charlie if I could stay over at your place, because I expect we won't get home early. To my extreme surprise he didn't even object. He was actually a little bit too excited. I think he had some plans he didn't want me to know about."

I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap, nuzzling in her hair.

"I'm glad. Can I see your outfit before tonight?"

"Edward! Of course not!" Alice cried.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine. I'll wait."

She smiled a smug smile and towed Jasper upstairs. I groaned when I saw the intention in her mind.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing. I just don't want to know what Jazz and Alice are up to right now."

She mouthed an "O" and then snuggled into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, enveloping myself in her scent and completely forgetting about my other family member for a moment.

Rosalie brought me from my reverie when she cleared her throat.

"Bella, would you let me do your hair for tonight," she asked a little timidly.

Bella's head snapped up and she looked startled.

"Are you serious?" she asked in a piqued voice.

"Yes. I just want to do something with you. Get to know my soon to be sister a little better. And besides, Alice is elsewhere involved and I can't let the chance to snatch a make over from her pass, now can I?"

Bella snickered. "Sure. Let's go."

"Girls," Esme said hesitantly. "Mind if I take care of the make-up?"

Bella beamed at her. "Of course! I've been attacked by Alice all day, I could really do with your company for a while."

She kissed me lightly before crawling off my lap and heading up the stairs with Rosalie and Esme.

"This is a nice change," Carlisle noted.

"Sure is," Emmett said.

I just smiled. Rosalie had really surprised us all in a positive way.

"I'm glad that the girls get a chance to bond." I told them and they nodded their heads in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Those wonderful plotlines and characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica's together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own.**

**Rating: M (For a healthy amount of smut.)**

**POV: Edward**

* * *

Chapter two

Jasper and I were playing a game on the X-Box while we were waiting for our girls to come downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie were watching a movie together and for once their minds were on something other than sex. It was a nice change.

"Did Alice ever tell you what happened last night?" I asked Jasper casually.

"No, but she was apparently over it when we came home."

Jasper's mind flashed to a naked Alice riding him fast and hard and I groaned.

"Sorry," he muttered before turning his attention back to the game.

A couple of minutes later Alice bounced down the stairs.

"Lady and gentlemen," she chimed. "I present to you: Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

She held out her hands like she was a TV hostess and we all turned to look at the stairs waiting for Bella.

As soon as she came into view my jaw dropped and my mouth went dry.

She was dressed in a gold coloured halter top, which clung to her soft curves and stopped an inch above the waistband of her skirt. The skirt was midnight blue and hugged her hips and then fanned out, stopping just above the knee. I followed her legs down and stopped when I saw the sexy heels. Bella never wore heels, but if I could have a say in it she would never wear anything else from tonight onwards.

I stopped my ogling when I heard Jasper's thoughts.

_Wow! She is sooo sexy. No wonder Edward has been having such a hard time lately. Alice is gorg__eous, but man! Just look at those legs and those soft curves!_

I whacked him in the back of his head.

_Sorry, Edward! Oh, god! Sorry. _

_But you've got to admit I'm right. She's looking beyond sexy right now._

I growled softly and he focused his attention on Alice.

My relief was short lived.

When Bella reached the foot of the stairs Alice held out her hand to stop her from tripping. As soon as their hands touched Alice's mind went crazy.

_Oh! She __is so soft and warm. I bet she feels even better under that amazing top._

_Especially beneath that cute bra she's got on._

_I wonder what she tastes like._

I jumped to my feet and hurled myself forward, a fierce snarl coming from my lips. Alice jumped and immediately released Bella's hand and collected her thoughts. Her arousal at Bella's touch was sending Jasper into a higher gear and it came crashing back towards us. Bella moaned and I knew this was going to get out of hand if someone wasn't going to stop this right now.

Emmett and Rosalie had felt the wave of lust, just like we did and they made their way around us and up the stairs.

"Alice, you and Jasper are going to go to Jessica's party right now! I don't think it's a good idea if the two of you to ride with Bella and me. We are going to wait until I calm down before we join you."

They both nodded and without speaking they darted out of the room. They were constantly apologizing in their minds, but I was in no mood to listen to it.

~*~

"Edward, why won't you tell me what happened. Why are you so angry with Alice and Jasper?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was still trying to control her want for me, as I asked her to, but it wasn't working. She was still wet.

"I can't, love. I just can't. It's too embarrassing."

She whimpered and I looked up at her. She had her lips pressed together and was still shifting in her seat.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing exactly what you asked me to do. I'm trying to get a grip on my hormones, but it isn't working and now I'm getting frustrated."

O, god! I felt my resolve waver. Why should I stop the inevitable? Why should I not give in to my desire for her? She clearly wanted me as well.

Before I could get a grip on myself she was standing in front of me and pushing me against the back of the couch.

"Please, Edward. Let me try one thing."

I was lost in her eyes and in my own want, so I just nodded. She slowly sat down, straddling me. She licked her lips and leaned forward to kiss my neck.

"Edward, I am going to take my skirt of, but I'll keep my panties on. Don't move and don't reject me, please."

"I won't," I whispered.

She stood up and slowly pulled her skirt down her legs and carefully draped it across the chair behind her. She was now standing in front on me in a pair of black, lace panties. I was about to protest but she put two fingers on my lips.

"Please, Edward. I just want to feel you as close to me as possible without actually having sex with you. Please, don't stop me."

Her eyes were so vulnerable when she uttered those last words that I couldn't find the strength to turn her down.

"I'll try," I whispered. "I'm not sure if I can stop when things get too heated."

"I won't hold it against you. I know I'm treading on the edge here."

She blushed and licked her lips again.

"Will you please take off your slacks?" she asked while looking at me from under her lashes.

I couldn't help myself. I just did as she asked. Her blush kicked up a notch when she saw my erection straining against my boxers.

"Sit down," she ordered.

When I was seated, she sat back on top of me, pressing her hot centre to my hard cock. She slowly ground into me.

"Bella." I tried to warn her that I was about to loose control, but when she ground into me again I lost all coherent thoughts.

She moaned softly and started to grind faster, gripping my hair and pulling my lips to hers for a fevered kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Her tempo picked up and I could feel I was close to embarrassing myself.

"Bella, stop." I groaned.

"I can't…" she breathed. "I'm too close."

My eyes widened for a moment before I growled.

"O, god Bella. Come for me. Go on, baby. Let go and come for me."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she rubbed her wet centre against me even harder. I grabbed her hips and closed my eyes, fighting back my orgasm until she was there.

"Oh! Edward! I'm going to come."

Her breathing hitched and her thighs clenched around my hips as her wet folds throbbed against my hardness. I grunted and let go, whispering Bella's name over and over as my orgasm overtook my senses.

Bella's glorious smile took away all embarrassment I might have had.

"Thank you," she whispered before she kissed me gently.

"No, silly girl. Thank you."

She chuckled. "I think we'd better change our underwear before the party."

I kissed her and lifted her in my arms. She reminded me to take her skirt and my pants and we hurried to my room to change.

~*~

We arrived when the party was already buzzing with excitement. I had my arm around Bella's waist and led her through the crowd to find Jessica. When we passed Mike I had to bite back a growl.

_Man! Look at her! I would just love to have those legs wrapped around me, my cock buried deep in that pussy of hers.__ I bet she's tight._

I glared at Mike and he gulped and looked away. I clenched my free hand and hummed Bella's lullaby to myself.

Jessica came into view and smiled brightly as soon as she saw us.

"Bells, Eddie! You made it!" she yelled over the loud music. She hugged us both tightly, but lingered a little longer when she was holding me. Bella stiffened beside me and I pulled back smiling apologetically at my angel.

"Hey, Jess. Thanks for inviting us," Bella said icily.

"Of course! I was surprised you didn't come with Alice and Jasper."

"Oh, well. They wanted some privacy," Bella waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

I bet they just don't want that bitch to ride with them. I can't believe he is still with her.

I rolled my eyes. Jessica's thoughts were too petty for me to react to. I'd just have to keep Bella away from her for the night and I had no problem with that.

"We'll go find Alice and Jazz. See you around," I told her before leading Bella through the crowd to the other end of the room.

I could see Jasper's and we made our way over to them. The anger I had felt before they left was gone completely and I smiled at them.

_Am I forgiven?_ Alice asked me in silence.

I nodded.

_Sorry again, Edward._Jasper thought.

"It's all fine. I just hope it won't happen again."

Alice and Jasper beamed at me and Bella was just as confused as before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Those wonderful plotlines and characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica's together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own.**

**Rating: M (For a healthy amount of smut.)**

**POV: Edward**

* * *

Chapter three

We had been talking amongst ourselves for a while when Ben and Angela joined us. Angela had already had two glasses of wine over dinner and she was far more chatty than usual. I smirked when Ben's mind wandered of to the afternoon they spent in his bedroom. Lucky bastard. At least he got to sleep with his girl.

An upbeat song drew a squeal form Angela.

"Bella, Alice, come on dance with me!"

She pulled the girls onto the dance floor and they started dancing together. I was surprised by the ease in Bella's movements. She was swaying her hips seductively and I could feel my desire growing.

Angela, who was definitely loosened up by the wine, pulled Bella closer and they danced close together. Alice's face lit up and she placed herself behind Bella, swaying together with the other two. It was the single most erotic sight I had ever seen and I knew I wasn't the only one.

Ben and Jasper were as trained on the girls as I was and their thoughts echoed mine. The were getting just as aroused as I was.

_Jeez! Edward what are they doing to us__?! I can't believe my eyes! Did I just die and go to heaven?_

I chuckled. "I'm right there with you Jazz," I muttered.

I couldn't blame him for gawking at them. It's not like I could look away.

The first song melted into the next and the girls just kept grinding and rubbing against each other. I could hear Angela's thoughts loud and clear. She wanted to kiss my Bella, she wanted to taste her tongue and she was wondering if Bella would let her.

Alice spaced out for two seconds and smiled deviously.

I had been so trained on Angela's thoughts that I missed her vision, but I soon got to see what I had missed.

Bella turned around to face Alice and put her hands on Alice's hips. Alice beamed and her thoughts turned to the same thing that Angela had been thinking of before. Angela and Alice were enjoying the dance a little bit too much.

Jasper and Ben groaned at the sight of their erotic dancing and I sighed. It wasn't just them. Almost every male in the room enjoyed their dancing a little bit too much, especially that vile Mike Newton.

_Edward! I'm going to lose control here. The room is buzzing with lust and a hell of a lot is coming straight from __our girls. They want to do a lot more than just dance._

Jasper's thoughts were so loud I had to fight the urge to cover my ears. Not that it would do any good, seeing as that he was inside my head.

I was debating whether or not I should get the girls out of here, when I felt the wave of lust that Jasper emitted. I groaned.

He had lost the control he had and I knew instantly that things were about to get out of hand. As soon as realisation hit, I saw Bella lean into Alice and press her lips to Alice's. She opened her mouth and Alice let her tongue slip into Bella's mouth.

I was torn between my desire to keep watching and my desire to get Bella out of here and into my bed.

When Bella pulled back she turned around to face Angela. She cupped Angela's face and leaned in to kiss her. As their tongues connected I felt a new wave of lust rolling off Jasper.

"Jazz, try to regain control. We need to get those girls out of here before this party turns into a full blown orgy."

I grabbed his arm and squeezed as hard as I could.

"Ben, maybe you and Angela need to get out of here as well," I told Ben, who was still floundering around in his head to remember how to close his mouth.

He nodded and reluctantly went over to pry Angela away from Bella and Alice. With a loud moan Angela turned to Ben and let him lead her out of the room.

Jasper was still incapacitated by the powerful hormones in the room, so I went over to my girlfriend and my sister who had turned to each other again.

"Girls, you are making a spectacle of yourselves," I hissed when I was close enough.

Bella flushed and pulled back immediately. Alice mewed in protest but let her go.

"Let's go home. I think we need to talk."

Bella bit her lip and nodded, keeping her gaze on her feet. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. I pushed my hard cock to her stomach and her eyes flew up to meet mine.

"Don't feel guilty," I whispered into her eat. "It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I might even consider letting you do that again, but with just me in the room."

I leaned back so I could hold her gaze and her eyes held so much emotions I blew me away. There was so much love and desire there it took my breath away.

"Let's go home," she whispered.

I dipped my head and kissed her feverishly, momentarily drowning in the warmth of Bella's lips.

_Edward, let's get the hell out of here!_ Alice's urging thoughts dragged me from my reverie and I led Bella out of the room, Alice and Jasper close behind us.

~*~

When we arrived, I listened intently for the others, but they weren't home. I sighed in relief. At least we would get a chance to talk this through with Alice and Jasper.

I held Bella close as we walked into the house and pulled her onto my lap as I sat down on the sofa. I stroked her back with one hand and placed my other hand on her knee. She shuddered and her heart beat picked up speed.

Alice and Jasper sat down in the love seat together, both of them looked embarrassed, but their minds were still filled with the past hour.

"Listen, guys. I promise I am not going to lose my temper. I just want to talk this through."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I got carried away. I had seen a vision of Bella and I shopping for lingerie and she looked really sexy in some of the items. Before I knew it I was getting aroused. I was really surprised by it. I refused Jasper last night because I was just so horrified by wanting Bella like that. Then today when we were shopping I got all aroused again when I saw her in that lingerie. I fantasized all afternoon about how she would feel, how she would taste. I just couldn't help myself. When we ran into Jessica, I finally got a chance to get my mind off it and tuck those confusing desires away."

She took a deep breath. "But when Bella was ready to go to the party it all just came right back. She looks so sexy in that outfit. I bet I wasn't the only one in our family to get a bit turned on by her."

Alice stared at her hands which were intertwined in her lap.

I wanted to say something, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Alice, honey, you are right. You are not the only one that was aroused by Bella tonight. Bella, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but you do look stunning tonight. Edward is one lucky bastard for having you."

Bella shifted in my lap and I could smell her delicious wetness pooling between her legs. I started stroking my hand from her knee to the hem of her skirt and back.

"Does that turn you on, Bella? Does their desire for your body make you wet?" I asked, my voice huskier than I intended.

She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes filled with embarrassment and apology.

"Don't feel embarrassed, my love. It actually turns me on as well," I whispered into her ear.

Her breathing hitched again and she spread her legs slightly. I smiled and kissed her neck, flicking my tongue against her flushed skin.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Do you want us to leave?"

I glanced over at my brother and sister. Their thoughts were centred on the growing lust and tension between me an Bella, and they were fantasizing about staying while I made love to Bella for the first time. I groaned at the images that filled both their heads and turned back to Bella.

"Bells?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want them to go?"

"I'm not sure."

"Bella, I want you more than ever and I'm not capable of holding out any longer. I need to feel you, touch you, taste you. I can't stop if we start anything now. Now is the only chance you'll get tonight to stop this."

I stared into her deep warm eyes and I could see all the desire she held for me. In my head I was begging her to allow me to make love to her, but I refused to pressure her like that.

"Oh, Edward. I don't want to wait any longer. I cannot tell you how much I want to feel you inside me right now. I want you to take me. I want you now."

I groaned and took possession of her lips, forcing my tongue into her hot mouth. She answered my kiss without abandon, forcing me to forget about our audience for a moment.

When Alice cleared her throat, I slowly pulled back, earning a protesting mewl from Bella.

"What do you want Bella? Do you want our first time to be with Alice and Jasper or just the two of us?"

Bella shifted, pressing her hot centre to my throbbing length. I moaned and my head lolled back as the sensation overtook me.

"God, Bella! If you're not careful I'll take you before you get a chance to answer my question," I growled.

"Take me. I don't care who watches us right now," she whispered into my ear.

I glanced at Alice and Jasper. They were trained on me and Bella.

Alice wanted to join us. She wanted to kiss Bella again, caress her warm skin and feel her breasts, her pulsing core.

Jasper was so overwhelmed with the lust in the room that he was afraid of losing control. He just wanted to watch us and take out his want on his wife. He was imagining her wet pussy wrapped around his cock as they both watched Bella and I have sex.

I inhaled deeply. I could almost taste her. I gave into my desire and ravished Bella's mouth. She turned so she could straddle my hips, her wet hot centre was pressed so tightly against me that my penis twitched.

"Edward...please...I want you. Now."

I put my hands on her waist and slowly caressed her torso, removing her top as I went. The electricity that hummed between our bodies was almost crackling when I reached the bottom of her breasts. Bella gasped and threw her head back.

"Touch me, Edward."

"Edward, stop!" Alice suddenly cried out.

I tore my eyes away from Bella.

"The others are on their way home. They'll be here in ten minutes."

I bit back a snarl and pulled Bella closer.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby. Looks like it's just going to be us."

Bella nodded and I lifted her up and headed up the stairs. I could hear the disappointed thoughts of Alice and Jasper, but at that moment I didn't care. We'd make it up to them when we would get the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Those wonderful plotlines and characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica's together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own.**

**Rating: M (For a healthy amount of smut.)**

**POV: Edward**

* * *

Chapter four

Before the door even closed behind us, Bella was kissing me urgently.

"Edward," she moaned into my mouth.

I pulled back and chuckled at her unrestrained desire.

"Love, I think we need to slow down a little. I don't want to rush this. I want to enjoy every second that you are with me tonight."

She groaned and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She breathed slowly a couple of times and her heart rate lowered slightly. A smile started to tug on her lips and then she opened her eyes. I gasped at the love that radiated from her in that moment.

"I think you're right," she breathed. "we have all the time in the world for fast and rough." She winked playfully at me, almost making me forget my resolve to take this slow.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I to do with you?"

"Well, why don't you start with giving me a kiss?"

If she hadn't blushed so furiously, I would've wondered if I was really holding my Bella in my arms. I slowly closed the distance between our mouths and kissed her gently. She tightened her legs around me, pressing her hot wetness to me.

I carried her over to my bed, pulled back from our kiss and gently laid her on the mattress. I slid next to her and propped myself up on one elbow to look at her. Her shirt was still bunched up under her breasts and I lightly traced shapes on her exposed skin, drinking in the sensation of her warm, soft skin under my cold fingers.

"Bella, you are so beautiful and so incredibly sexy," I murmured.

She snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not sexy."

"Are you kidding me? You did notice that both your best friends, who are both in a relationship with a man, kissed you tonight, right?"

She bit on her lower lip and looked away, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, but didn't answer me or look at me. I placed my index finger under her chin and turned her towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, attempting to dazzle her on purpose so she would tell me what she was thinking about.

Apparently it worked.

"I'm really ashamed of my behaviour tonight. I don't know what happened. I was fine one minute and then all of a sudden Angela and Alice start grinding into me and I feel this incredibly strong desire to kiss them."

She furrowed her brow and bit her lip again.

"I think Jasper might have had some influence on that," she whispered.

"Honey, don't feel ashamed. It was actually Alice who started all of this," I reminded her.

"It was not just her."

"Explain, my love."

"I was curious if Alice would feel just as hard and cold as you. When we were dancing and I turned over to her all I could think about in that moment that she was close enough to kiss and that kind of turned me on. And then I felt swept away by my lust, but I think that part was Jasper. That's why I kissed her. I wouldn't have done I if Jasper hadn't pushed me that extra inch. Please, Edward. Please, forgive me."

"Oh, Bella. I'm not mad at you. There is nothing to forgive. You dancing between Alice and Angela was so incredibly sexy to look at and then I heard what the other girls were thinking, how they wanted to kiss you. I was so turned on by the idea alone. God, Bella. You don't know how hard it was for me not to drag the three of you off to the privacy of my bedroom and watch you do that again and again."

She shook her head. "Did that really turn you on?"

"Love, I was already fighting my urge to jump you when I saw you coming down the stairs tonight and the party just made it sooo much worse."

She grinned and reached up to kiss me. I had one more question for her and it was easier to ask now that we didn't get the unwanted interference from Jasper, so I pulled back. Bella whimpered softly, but kept her eyes closed.

"Bella? Look at me, please."

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Are you really ready for this? I know that you were quite uninhibited downstairs, but if you have changed your mind, just tell me."

"I am ready, Edward. I know I've been behaving absurd tonight, but I am ready."

"Good. I don't want you to have any regrets."

She shook her head and looked in my eyes, telling my silently that she wanted this just as much as I did.

I cupped her face in my hands and gently kissed her warm lips. She responded instantly, throwing her arms around my neck and fisting her hands in my hair. I moaned and opened my mouth, licking her bottom lip lightly.

She gasped and opened her mouth willingly. I slipped my tongue in her hot mouth and found hers, tangling with mine, making me shiver all over.

I slowly traced Bella's sides. When I reached the edge of her breasts she pulled away from me.

"Undress me, Edward," she whispered.

I smiled and stared deep into her eyes as I slowly slid her top over her breasts, only breaking eye contact to get it completely off of her. I tossed it lightly over my shoulder and I leaned back down to kiss my angel.

As our tongues pushed against each other I cupped her left breast in my hand and gently rubbed her nipple through the lace of her bra. She moaned into my mouth and I couldn't help but smile.

I pulled back and finally allowed myself to look at Bella's half naked body. I felt my cock twitch as I noticed that her bra was the exact colour blue that her blouse had been on our night in Port Angeles. It looked even better against the pale skin of her torso. I nuzzled her neck and flicked my tongue against her pulse point, causing the most delicious squeal to come form her lips. I inhaled her sweet scent and travelled, while kissing and licking her creamy skin, to her collarbone, her shoulder and eventually to the top of her right breast.

I pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. I lowered my mouth to her perfect chest and kissed her peak lightly. Her nipple stiffened and strained against the blue lace. I kissed her again and she groaned, grabbing my hair and attempting to pull my down onto her. I grinned and darted my tongue over her warm, erect nipple.

"God, Edward! Get that bra off and lick them properly," she demanded, her voice husky with want.

"Patience, love. I told you that I want to enjoy you as long as I can."

She lifted her head and looked at me with lust clouded eyes.

"You'll be the death of me," she muttered and let her head fall back on the pillow.

I chuckled. I had told her that after we had just started dating and I loved the fact that she recalled it as well. I decided I had teased her enough and slid my hands behind her back to unclasp her bra and remove it from her body. When I looked down at her naked chest my breath hitched.

"Perfect," I murmured.

I took one of her nipples into my mouth and flicked my tongue over her hot skin. She arched her back to bring herself closer and moaned my name. I slowly started tracing circles over her flesh with my tongue as I palmed her other breast with my hand.

The sound of Bella's breathing and her quiet grunts did the most wonderful things to my body. I tingled all over and the heat of her naked flesh started to warm my mouth slightly.

"Edward, please. I want you inside me. I can't take this any longer."

I released her nipple and pulled myself up to ravish her mouth. My hand was now alternating between rolling her nipple, pinching it lightly and massaging her full breast. Bella squirmed and pulled on my hair.

As I pulled back I could see she was starting to get a little angry.

"Edward, take my clothes off and fuck me." she ordered.

My hips involuntarily jerked against her side as she uttered those words.

"Do you like that, Edward? Do you like it when I tell you to fuck me?"

My cock twitched and her smile became devious.

"Explain to me please, what is it that turns you on more: my command or the fact that I talk dirty."

"The combination of the two, love."

Her smile widened and for a brief moment I wondered if I would be able to keep my control if she were to decide that ordering me around was what she wanted to do.

"Well, then. Edward, I want to you to you clothes off right now. After you've done that, you are going to rid me of my skirt and panties and then you are going to.."

I quickly placed my fingers on her lips.

"Bella, don't say another word. I'm afraid if you tell me to fuck you again I will lose control and I don't want to do that."

Her face fell and I could see tears welling up.

"Don't cry. I didn't mean that I don't want to have sex with you. I do! Oh, god, Bella. There is nothing in the world that can keep me from having sex with you tonight. I promise I will make love to you, but I want to be careful. We don't have any experience with this and I want to be sure that I'm not going to bite you or harm you."

She blinked to rid herself of her tears. She sat up and pushed me on my back.

"Don't touch me. Whatever you do, do not touch me," she said, waving her finger at me in warning.

_Can't wait to see what she's going to do to me now._ I thought to myself.

Bella unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it away from my chest. "Take it off."

I did as she told me and laid back down, putting my hands behind my head to keep my promise not to touch her.

She sat down on my hips, straddling me. Her heat made me shudder. She smiled wickedly and leaned over my torso, placing her hot little hands on my chest, causing another shiver to rum down my spine. She placed feathery kisses along my cheek, my jaw and my neck, every now and then allowing her tongue to touch my skin briefly. She pulled back, only to move to my earlobe and suck on it, gently nipping at it. A growl rumbled in my chest as she bit down harder on my ear and I could feel her smile against my neck.

"Like that, honey?" she asked in a sultry voice.

I couldn't find my voice so I nodded.

She sat back up in one swift motion, flipping her hair over her shoulder and at the same time slamming her hot centre against the erection that was straining against my jeans. She wiggled her but around a little and I now growled louder. She smirked and did it again. I bucked my hips into her and almost knocked her off me with the sheer power of that movement. I was about to apologize when Bella slid off me and quickly removed her skirt and crawled back onto my groin.

"You are so hot down there," I murmured, looking up at her through my lashes.

In response she leaned down and licked my right nipple.

"God! Bella!"

She put her chin on my chest and looked up.

"What is it Edward?"

"Do that again."

She smirked and complied, this time biting down hard. I pushed my pelvis up to meet her hot, lace covered pussy and held her there until the electricity slowly faded from my body.

"I think you are ready to get rid of those pants," she murmured, sliding down on my legs so she could reach the buttons of my jeans.

She unbuttoned my jeans and immediately my cock sprang free. Her eyes flew open and she licked her lips when she took in the sight of me.

"You didn't put on any underwear?" she asked, her eyes still trained on my dick.

"Yeah. I hoped after what happened earlier tonight, we might end up doing something like this."

She stared at me for a moment and then violently tugged on my jeans. I raised my hips to let her pull it down and sighed in relief.

"Can I touch you now, love?" I asked, not really sure how long I could hold it together if she would wiggle that hot, dripping pussy of hers against my now bare member.

"No. I will tell you what you can and cannot do, Mr. Cullen. Now shut up and turn around."

My eyes grew wide, but I turned. I was extremely curious what she was planning on. I just hoped she would keep me waiting too long.

Thankfully she didn't I could hear her slipping off her thong and I felt her move up the bed beside me. She placed her small hands against my neck and slowly started rubbing circles in a downward motion towards my ass. Before she reached it she started to go back up. The heat of her hands felt wonderful. It relaxed me and aroused me at the same time.

She had been aroused all night, but I could smell fresh wetness pooling between her legs right before she bent over me to press her lips against my neck. She licked down my spine and stopped right above my backside. She then chastely planted a kiss on each butt cheek. I smiled at her actions and started to wonder about her motives.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you relaxed enough?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Turn around, so I can fuck you."

I shot up at her words, pulling her into me for a fevered kiss. My tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, battling with hers for dominance. She grabbed my hair and pulled hard. I growled and pulled her tighter against me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her soaked slit against my cock. I pulled my head back at looked into her eyes.

"Fuck me, Edward. I want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck my until I come, screaming your name. I want your whole family to know that you are fucking me senseless."

Her cheeks flared as she said it, but I knew she meant every word, not matter how embarrassed she felt by saying them.

I pulled her up a little with one arm and with my free hand I guided the tip of my cock to her entrance.

"Are you ready for me, Bella."

"Yes."

With that I gently placed her over my shaft. She gasped when I breached her entrance, but luckily she didn't bleed.

I waited a little while for her to adjust to my size. When she relaxed I picked her up and placed her on her back, keeping my hardness buried in her wet folds while I moved.

I pulled out slowly and gently pushed back in. Bella arched her back and groaned. When I repeated the movement, in the same pave she grabbed my hair and pulled me into an intense kiss. She pushed me away from her and glared at me.

"What is it, kitten?"

"Edward, I need you to move faster, harder and deeper."

I smirked and pulled out. She whimpered when I just slid the tip of my cock into her wet slit. I teased her, by rubbing it up and down, from her clit to her entrance and back. Bella finally couldn't stand it any more and she put her hand between us and grabbed my cock. She stroked my shaft roughly as her other hand slowly made it's way to her sex. She started rubbing her finger in circles around her clit.

"O, no you don't," I grunted as I plunged back into her.

I thrust into her tight, hot, dripping sex, as fast and as rough as I dared. Bella writhed underneath me, panting, grasping helplessly at the sheets beneath her. I marvelled at the sight of my angel, my goddess taking me in. Letting me make her mine. I groaned as I felt her walls tightening.

"Will you come for me, Bella?"

"Yes! Oh, yes! Edward! I'm coming, I'm coming. God, Edward!" she screamed as her walls clenched around my cock. I growled and screamed her name as I pushed into her again and again, her pulsing core milking me dry.

I rolled over, pulling her on top of me. I kissed her forehead and gently stroked her hair away from her face.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing her lips to my chest.

"As I love you, my angel," I whispered back at her, pulling her higher so I could kiss her.

A little while later Bella drifted off to sleep and I pulled the covers up so she wouldn't get cold.

All night I lay there, holding her in my arms, completely blissful. I couldn't imagine how we ever managed to last as long as we did without giving into our desire. Nor that I could lose myself with Bella, without losing control of my strength or my blood lust.

Bella squirmed in my arms. "I love you Edward. You are my life," she mumbled into my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Those wonderful plotlines and characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica's together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own.**

**Rating: M (For a healthy amount of smut.)**

**POV: Edward**

* * *

Chapter five

When Bella woke up the next morning, she was adorably disoriented and I chuckled, drawing her into my arms while she regained her composure.

"Good morning, love," I murmured into her hair.

"G-good morning."

There was an edge to her voice which I couldn't quite figure out and I pulled back so I could look at her. She kept her eyes directed downward and she was blushing furiously.

"Bella? Love, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, not meeting my gaze. I put a finger under her chin and gently raised her head so she would look at me. Her eyes were starting to water and she looked so lost that I felt frozen in place.

"Please, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, panic leaking into my voice.

"No! No, of course not. _I_ did something wrong."

"_What?!_ What are you talking about?"

"I…I did exactly what…I seduced you. You wanted to wait for our wedding night and I seduced you. Not only that, I was acting horribly sleazy last night." She pulled away from my hold on her chin and looked down again.

I couldn't deny the relief I felt. I was afraid she might be angry with me for not stopping when we had the chance, but she was taking the blame on herself. That was a lot easier to remedy than her disappointment or anger.

I lazily traced a finger over her bare hip, to her ribcage and back down. She shivered, but still refused to look at me.

I brought my finger to the bottom of her breast, dragging it lightly along the curve of her breast towards the other. When she gasped I knew I was heading in the right direction, so I slowly let my finger slide up to meet her nipple, which stiffened instantly. I smiled triumphantly. I was going to seduce her this time around and there was nothing she could do to stop me.

I rolled her nipple between my fingers, soliciting a moan from Bella, but she had her eyes closed, so I couldn't tell if I was out of line. I had to know that she wanted me as much as I wanted her and that I wasn't taking advantage of her for trying to relive the memories from the night before.

"Love?"

"Hmmm?"

"I am going to prove to you exactly how much I loved what happened last night. I'll show you exactly why you should never, ever apologize for letting me make love to you last night. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me and I couldn't care less that we didn't manage to hold out until the wedding night."

Her eyes flew open to meet mine and I smiled widely at her, showing her all the love and desire I held for her. Tears brimmed over, but I cold see that the embarrassment, doubt and sadness had left her eyes. These were happy tears, I realized and quickly leaned down to kiss them away.

"I love you and the fact that you've given yourself to me last night…well that makes it the best night of my existence."

"I love you too," she whispered.

I moved my lips to hers and kissed her with all the desire I held for her, pressing my already hard length into her soft, warm flesh of her thigh.

She groaned and shifted a little, rubbing her side against my cock, making it very difficult for me to think straight.

"God! I really want to fuck you right now," I grunted and for a second I could've kicked myself for being so blunt.

Thankfully I smelled the wetness starting to pool between Bella's legs in that instant and I knew, if anything, those words turned her on. With a wicked grin on my face I reached down to slip a finger between her legs, finding her centre hot and dripping for me.

"Ugh! You're so wet. Do you want me?" I eagerly whispered into her ear.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to fuck you until you scream?"

When I asked her I pushed two fingers into her, causing her to arch up off the bed and moan loudly.

"Answer me," I purred, pumping my fingers faster.

"Yes! Oh god, Edward. Yes!"

"How do you want me? Fast and rough or soft and sweet?" I moved my fingers slower, now circling her clit with my thumb.

"I don't care."

"Come on Bella. Tell me."

She trashed her head from left to right and ground her hips into my hand frantically. I felt her walls tighten and I knew she was getting close. So I did something incredibly mean; I pulled my finger out of her.

She growled in frustration, glaring up at me. I smirked and proceeded to lick her juices off my fingers, groaning at the taste.

"Now, my kitten. Since you're unable to tell me what you want, I am going to tell you what _I _want."

I didn't think it was possible, but my words triggered a new wave of arousal from Bella and she squirmed in my arms.

"Uh, uh, uh. Stay still, love. I am in charge now."

Her eyes widened, but she stilled in my arms, watching me with heavy lidded eyes.

"Good girl."

She bit down on her lip so hard that I was worrying she might break the skin. I traced a finger over her lip and she released it with a small whimper.

I dipped my head and kissed her softly, but when she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, I pulled back. Again she whimpered, but otherwise she stayed still. I got even harder thinking about what other kind of orders she might comply to and I figured I might as well see how far she would go.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to put your hand around my cock and stroke me."

She looked a bit shocked, but after a couple of seconds she turned to face me and wrapped her hot little hand around my rock hard erection. She tentatively stroked up and down, but when I groaned in approval she got a bit more confident. Her stroked became firmer and faster and I felt my stomach tighten at the sensations that washed over me. When I was really close I stopped her, by grabbing her hand.

"What's wrong? Am I not doing this right?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"No. You're doing this exactly right. I figured since I didn't let you come, I wasn't going to rush my own release. Now please, lay down on your back and spread your legs for me."

She rolled away from me and did as I asked. I pulled away the sheets and looked her up and down with undisclosed lust.

"Touch yourself," I ordered.

Her hand slowly slid over her stomach, gliding down towards her slick, glistening folds. She slipped a finger between them and parted her nether lips for me. She looked magnificent. Like a goddess of temptation. She started rubbing her clit in little circles and I watched closely to learn what pleased her. Her other hand reached around her leg and she dipped the tips of two fingers into her entrance. The view was so enticing that I just had to stop her before I came right then and there.

"Bella. Stop."

"Why?"

"If you don't, I'm going to come. I'm going to come all over you without having fucked you and that's not something either of us wants."

It took her another minute, but she complied, grumpily.

"Good. Now I want you to turn over and push your little ass up in the air."

She did what I asked without even the slightest trace of resistance and I figured she wanted me to get her off so much that she threw all her embarrassment and restraint out the door.

I soaked up the sight of Bella, her cute butt in the air, her pussy wet and hot and waiting for me. She wiggled her ass and I growled. I positioned myself behind her and stroked her slit.

"Now, Bella. I'm going to ask you again. How do you want me to fuck you. Rough or gentle?"

She glanced over her shoulder, looking more seductive than ever before.

"Rough," she breathed.

"Just the way I like it," I murmured as I placed my tip against her entrance.

With one swift motion I plunged my entire length into her, making her scream my name. I waited for a moment for her to adjust to my size and the new position. When she started squirming, sliding me out of her slightly before pushing her butt back to take me in, I lost my control.

I pulled back and thrust into her as fast and as hard as I dared, earning another scream of pure joy from my beautiful Bella.

"More, Edward."

I growled, the rumble vibrating through my chest and I started moving in and out of her at a frantic pace. She grasped at the sheets and breathed heavily. Her pussy grew even hotter and wetter and started tightening around my cock. She was almost going to come, but I felt the need to hold out a little longer. To make the release just that much sweeter. So I slowed my movements.

"Edward, please! Faster! I want to come. I need to come! Right now!"

She glared at me and I reached for her waist, pulling her back to my chest. With my free hand I grabbed her hair and turned het head so I could kiss her. I moved her up and down at a slow pace, while I ravished her mouth. She moaned into my mouth and slid one hand between her legs to rub her clit.

"That's right baby. Rub your clit and come. Come while I'm inside you."

Bella's head fell back on my shoulder and I moved her up and down faster. Her walls clamped down on me hard and she screamed my name over and over as she rode out her orgasm.

With all the power I possessed I stopped my own release. I wanted her to come again. No. I needed her to come again.

I placed her back in her former position and started to slowly pump in and out of her, listening closely to her whimpers and moans. I increased my pace and I felt her tighten around me again.

"Will you come again, Bella?"

"Yes! I'm so close."

"Good, because I want to pump my cum into you."

"Oh, baby. Fuck me hard, make me come."

I smirked and grabbed onto her hips, thrusting fast and rough. She'd most likely bruise, but at that moment all I cared about is giving her the pleasure she deserved.

Her walls clamped down on me again, but harder this time and she cried out loudly as her fluids squirted out of her. I came in her while she was still bucked compulsively with the intense orgasm she just had.

I collapsed beside her on the bed and rolled her on top of me. The sheets were drenched with her delicious nectar and I smiled widely.

"Oh, Edward. I don't know what that was just now, but I want to do it again and again and again."

I chuckled and rubbed slow circles on her bare back.

"I'm glad. I hope you will never feel guilty about having sec with me again."

"Most definitely not."

"I am pleased that I could make you squirt like that."

She didn't respond, but buried her face in my chest.

"Do you think the others heard us?" she asked suddenly.

"Every human within a mile radius might have heard us. It's safe to say that the vampires living in this house have heard us."

"I'm never going out there again," she said with a gesture towards the door.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," I said.

I could hear the thoughts of the others and Emmett was certainly eager to talk to us about our little adventure. Carlisle and Esme were both trying to convince him to leave us alone, but deep down they were just as curious as Emmett was. Of course not for the same reasons, because Emmett only cared about the gory details, whilst Esme wondered how we both experienced out first time and if it had changed our love for each other into something stronger and Carlisle. Well, Carlisle was of course interested in them ore scientific side of things.

I grinned as I heard Alice and Jasper. They were both dying to see what we just did, but they doubted that that would ever happen. Last night things had been so tense, that neither Bella nor I cared who saw us, or even joined us. But now, in the light of day and in the aftermath of the most incredible release of all that tension I wasn't sure I wanted to share something so private with them. I would talk to Bella about it in due time. We had an eternity together, so no need to rush.

"What are they thinking?" Bella asked, looking at me with an amused glint in her eyes.

"They are all dying to know more. Well, except for Rosalie. She's busy working on her car."

"What do they want to know?"

"I'll tell you when they aren't listening in on us."

She blushed but reached up to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm hungry. I guess now is a good a time as any to face this head on," she murmured against my lips.

"You are utterly amazing."

"I know," she said before rolling off me and getting up to go to the bathroom.

I stared after her in shock. She didn't stumble on her way over, not even when she blew me a kiss over her shoulder and she looked so confident and strong it took my breath away.

I shook my head and got up to join her in the shower. She was so not ready to go downstairs just yet. She was still walking straight and I was having none of that.

* * *

A/N: Yay! FF is back on! I hope you guys like the new chapter. Be a dear and leave me a review or two ;). I'm dying to know what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Those wonderful plotlines and characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.

Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica's together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own.

Rating: M (For a healthy amount of smut.)

POV: Edward

* * *

Chapter six

After our shower together, which resulted in a hot and steamy make-out session, we got dressed and went downstairs. Before we even got to the foot of the stairs we got cornered by Emmett.

_Shit, Eddie. Here I was thinking I needed to teach you some things, but you go and just make her scream like that. I'm proud of you man._

I sniggered and punched his arm.

"What did I just miss?" Bella asked in an irritated voice.

"Nothing much little sis. I was just complimenting my brother on keeping you in one piece," Emmett lied smoothly.

Bella's eyes tightened and suddenly she was standing on her toes and poking her finger in his muscular chest. "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Emmett. McCarty. Cullen!"

Emmett actually cringed, and it took me a lot of restraint to stop from bursting out in laughter.

"Well, Emmett? Are you going to tell me?" Bella asked. The way she stood there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot reminded me of Rosalie and apparently Emmett felt the same way.

"Don't get mad at me, Bells. I thought something, that wasn't quite suitable for your ears," he murmured defensively.

Bella's mouth twitched and I realized she was just goading him, which worked like a charm. Probably even better than she expected.

Emmett raised his hands and was stammering another apology and that was it for Bella. She doubled over laughing hysterically and I couldn't help but join her. She held her stomach as she sank down to the bottom step of the stairs, laughing until the tears streamed down her face.

"Your face.... God, Emmett... Were you really scared of little old me? I mean I'm just a puny little human."

Emmett's eyes grew wide and his face fell for just a second. Then a big grin spread across his face.

"Jeez, Bells. It appears that you benefited just as much from getting laid as Edward has."

Bella jumped to her feet and punched him on his arm. "Behave, big brother! Or I might kick your ass the second I'm changed," she teased.

I was in awe of my future wife and even more when Emmett picked her up and flung her, caveman style, over his shoulder and carried her into the kitchen. Bella didn't protest, she just giggled uncontrollably.

I followed my brother and my fiancé to the kitchen where the rest of our family waited for us. The second we came in I was assaulted with their thoughts.

_Goodness me, just look at them. They look so happy._ Esme mused.

_Wow, Edward! You are glowing. I knew this would get you to loosen up a little, but this is just spectacular!_ Rosalie thought directly at me and I smiled warmly at her. Apparently she was starting to see the benefits of having Bella around and I was grateful for it.

Carlisle's thoughts were also direct at me. _Son, I am proud of you. I hoped you could control yourself enough, but I was anxious about it at the same time._

I shook my head._ Now he tells me._

_Damn it. Just look at that post coital bliss! With what I saw this morning it's been killing me to keep away from that bedroom. I just wish I could have seen that vision come true._ Alice was pouting and she was seriously affecting Jasper's mood. His thoughts were travelling along a same path and I growled low in my throat at both their fantasies.

_Sorry_, they both thought at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and focused on Bella, who was now heading to the cupboards to make herself breakfast. I smiled as I saw her strut around the kitchen like she belonged there. I couldn't believe the difference in her demeanour this morning.

"Bella, let me make you something to eat. You sit down and relax," Esme told her as she walked over to her to hug her shoulders.

"I can take care of my own breakfast, Esme. You don't have to bother."

"Don't be silly, dear. I owe you. I have never seen Edward this happy in all our years together. Let me make you breakfast."

Bella blushed as the meaning of Esme's compliment sunk in, but she allowed Esme to make her breakfast. She sat down on the stool next to me and leaned against my shoulder, staring down at the table top.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing."

I kissed the top of her head and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't start feeling self-conscious now. You were so bold just now and you have every right to be. You are an amazing creature, mrs. Cullen."

She breathed out sharply an turned to kiss me lightly on the lips. "Thank you." She said simply, a big smile adorning her face, and then cuddled back against my side.

~*~

A couple of hours later I was driving Bella home. We had spent the morning talking with my family and playing a couple of computer games, but eventually Bella had asked me to take her home. She didn't want to antagonize Charlie any more than necessary. He had allowed her to sleep over at our house after the party and she didn't want to ruin the progress we were making with Charlie.

We walked up to the door and I hesitated for a moment.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked in a small voice.

"If you want me to."

"I always want you to," she muttered.

I grinned and followed her into the house.

"Hey kids," Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Hey dad!"

I took Bella's hand and we walked into the kitchen. Charlie was at the stove and appeared to be attempting to cook.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, clearly shocked.

"I'm making an omelet," he muttered.

He glanced over his shoulder and shot her a look that just screamed 'help me'.

"Oh, dad," Bella breathed. "Step away from the stove."

Charlie grinned and quickly made room for Bella to take over. Charlie sat down and looked up at me. His muted mind was registering something different about me, but he wasn't suspicious.

"Aren't you sitting down, Edward?" he asked me.

Bella whirled to stare at her father, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Charlie asked. "You two are getting married in a matter of weeks. I know I haven't been all that supportive in the beginning, but I can see that you love each other and I figured I should treat my future son in law with a little more consideration."

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" Bella asked.

Charlie shrugged and turned to me. I didn't know what had gotten into him, but I wasn't about to complain.

~*~

Charlie had just finished his omelet when the phone rang. He got up to answer it and from what I heard he was needed at work.

"Bells? I'm heading to work. There has been an animal attack in the next county and I'm heading over there to help out. I think I'll be out late. If you want you can stay over at the Cullen's or Edward can stay here."

"O..okay..." she stammered.

Charlie didn't wait for her to get her composure back before he headed upstairs to change into his uniform.

Bella opened and closed her mouth a couple of times without saying anything. I couldn't imagine what had caused this drastic change of events, but I wasn't about to object. I wrapped my arms around Bella and rested my head on her shoulder.

"So what do you want to do? Stay here, with the odd chance that Charlie might come back earlier than he expects or stay at my place, where everybody already knows what we've been up to."

Bella giggled and turned in my arms to kiss me. The kiss started careful, soft, but quickly grew more intense. I growled as I heard Charlie's bedroom door open and I pulled back. Bella jutted her lower lip out in a very attractive pout.

"Let's not push our luck," I murmured, inclining my head towards the stairs.

Bella smirked and sat back in her chair.

"Well, you kids have a good night. If you head over to the Cullen's leave me a note or something, okay?"

"Sure, dad. I will." Bella said, getting up to kiss him on the cheek. "Be safe."

"Always am," he said with a smile.

As soon as the door closed behind Charlie I gathered Bella back in my arms. She leaned back against my chest and sighed contentedly.

"Have you decided yet?" I asked.

"Not really. It all kind of depends on what you were planning to do tonight."

"Normally speaking I would be watching you sleep, but since I have learned a far better way to spend the evening I am inclined to change my plans."

She turned to face me, a devious glint in her eyes.

"Edward?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering..."

Her cheeks flamed and she looked at my neck.

"What were you wondering about?"

"About what happened at the party."

"Which part?" I asked, my curiosity flaring furiously.

"The kissing Angela and Alice part."

I let my head fall back and groaned. I remembered with perfect clarity how hot that particular moment had been.

"What about it?" I choked out.

"I want to try it again," she whispered so low it was even hard for me to understand.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to kiss Alice again."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Her eyes finally met mine and they were filled with embarrassment and apology, but also a hint of desire.

"Bella, please don't get me wrong. I am not rejecting your plan. Not at all. But Alice had probably seen this by now and I'm afraid she won't be able to stop this from happening if you change your mind. She wants it and she wants it bad."

Bella's expression changed from hurt, to hopeful, to lust filled, to thoughtful. I was dying to know what she wanted and my fantasies were spinning out of control, making my erection strain against the fabric of my jeans.

"What are you thinking now, love?"

"I was thinking that it might be a bit embarrassing if we do this at your house and here is definitely not an option."

She wanted to go through with it?

"What do you suggest?"

"Do you think we can find a hotel room for ourselves. Alice could drop by later tonight."

"What about Jasper?"

She bit her lip and avoided my eyes again.

"Just tell me what you want. I promise I won't judge you any differently. I love you and I want you to have anything you want."

"Well, you said that Jasper wanted to see us together."

"So he could come too?"

She nodded slowly.

"Ungh, Bella," I groaned, pushing my hard length against her belly.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I knew instantly who it was. Alice. I dug the phone out of my pocket and handed it wordlessly at Bella. She blushed, but flicked it open.

"Alice?"

"Bella! Oh my goodness! I love you soooo much right now. I can't wait!"

"Calm down, Alice. We are going to give this a try. I am not promising anything."

"Sure, sure. I'll text you where you'll be staying. Is Seattle far enough away?"

"Yes, it is. Now settle down Alice. Edward had kept me in one piece and I want you to be calm enough so you won't break me either. Or Jazz for that matter."

I grinned when Bella rolled her eyes.

Through the weak speakers of the phone I could hear Alice jumping up and down.

"I will. We will. We're going hunting in an hour. We'll see you later."

"Later, Alice," Bella muttered before she shut the phone and handed it back to me.

"She is so hyper active sometimes. Promise me you'll yank her off me if she gets this wild tonight."

I pulled her into my arms. "I won't let anybody hurt you. Most of all my sister."

She reached up and kissed me passionately. "I can't wait for you to watch me make out with Alice," she said playfully.

I hissed and grabbed her ass with both hands, lifting her off the ground. She hitched her legs around my waist and I pushed her up against the wall.

"If you don't stop those ridiculously arousing words that are coming out of your mouth, I will take you right here."

"Please! Like you would do that. You're far to controlled to screw me against the wall in my dads house," she scoffed.

I cocked an eyebrow. I knew exactly what she was trying to achieve, but I didn't care that I was falling for it hook, line and sinker. All I cared about right then was burying myself in her. I quickly thanked the heavens that she had worn a skirt today.

I held her up with one arm and with my freed hand I reached between our bodies. I let my hand travel to her already soaked panties and I yanked them off her. She gasped and I growled, taking possession of her lips again.

I unbuttoned my jeans and shoved them down together with my boxers. Bella broke free from our kiss to throw me a shocked look.

"You wouldn't," she breathed.

"You asked for it,"I grunted, placing her above my tip.

Her eyes widened and she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Look at that lip. Gonna get it, gonna get it," I murmured before crashing my mouth to hers in another heated kiss.

Bella moaned into my mouth and squirmed a little in my arms. I smiled against her lips and forcefully pushed my cock into her tight cunt.

The heat, the wetness and the tightness were almost too much to bear and it took me a couple of minutes to fight back the demon inside. Bella seemed to sense my distress and rubbed slow circles over my back until my breathing slowed.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded and lifted her slightly so I could move in and out of her. Bella squirmed again.

"What do you want, love?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"You little, dirty girl. What have you done with my Bella?"

"I guess you bring out the naughty girl in me," she smirked as she slowly started to rotate her hips.

I thrust deeper and faster and with the added friction from Bella's rolling hips I nearly came undone.

"Bella, help me to make you come. Rub your clit for me."

She smiled a wicked smile and put one finger on my lips. I greedily sucked on it her circled my tongue around it. She moaned and bucked against me.

She retrieved her finger and let it slide down to the small bundle of nerves between her luscious legs. She rubbed it frantically, seeking her release.

As I moved in and out of her I felt I was getting close.

"I'm.." I began to say, but Bella decided to then change the position of her hips and without warning I came deep inside of her, groaning her name into her neck. As soon as I came down from my orgasm, Bella came so hard she dragged me along with her in a second release.

"Oh! God. Bellaaaa! Yes, baby, yes! Ungh...Bellaaaa!"

She rolled her hips around once more and then slumped back against the wall, breathing heavily.

My knees felt incredibly weak and I slowly sank down onto the floor, still buried in Bella's heat; her legs still wrapped around my waist. When I finally found my coherency again I looked up at her and smiled. "You are dangerous."

She beamed at me. "I think I should really hurry to get some clothes together for our slumber party for tonight," she said with a wink. "We wouldn't want to keep those two horny vampires waiting too long."

I chuckled. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I will never look at you in the same way again. You are the most amazing, sexy, gorgeous and wicked woman I have ever met and I doubt I will ever find the likes of you again for as long as I roam this earth."

Bella just shook her head and laughed the most wonderfully happy laugh.

* * *

A/N: To my lovely readers: next chapter will contain the long awaited Alice/Bella scene and I think that, with Jasper there to feel and multiply the emotions, we will most likely see some incredibly lovely lemons and slash. (I'm thinking threesome, maybe foursome and definately femslash.) If you have any suggestions, just let me know. Thanks to everyone who added me as their favourite story or on their story alert list. I love to see that you enjoy my work. And a special thanks to those who take the time to leave me a review. They are all very much appreciated.

Love,

Moniek


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Those wonderful plotlines and characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica's together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own.**

**Rating: M (For a healthy amount of smut.)**

**POV: Edward**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

I was a little distracted, to say the least, while I was driving to Seattle. Before she got in the car, Bella had given me an intense kiss and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I have this fantasy that I think I can try while we're driving."

When I had shot her a questioning look she smirked and told me not to drive too fast. I almost begged her to tell me what she had planned, but I controlled myself and slid into the driver's seat.

We had been driving for ten minutes now and, complying to her wishes, I was driving slow.

"Bella," I groaned. "This is going to take forever."

"Shhh…let me try something and when I'm done, you get to race to Seattle in your normal pace, I promise."

I cocked an eyebrow, but she didn't move. I turned back to the road and just when I was about to beg her to let me in on her secret, she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to me. Her warm breath tickled against my ear.

"Keep your eyes on the road, and no matter what, stay in this lane and don't crash," she whispered.

My eyes flew open and I felt my member getting hard. _She isn't going to do what I think she's going to do. Is she?_

My unspoken question was answered as Bella's hand tugged on the button of my jeans and then proceeded to pull the zipper down.

"Bella," I hissed, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Shush. Remember to pay attention to the road."

Her hand slid into my boxers and her hand slowly rubbed up and down my erection. I had to force myself to keep my eyes open. From the corner of my eye I saw a big smile plastered on Bella's face and then she bent down and pulled my boxers down a little.

The sensation of her tongue on my tip was so overwhelming that I almost lost control over the car. I clenched the steering wheel tighter and concentrated on controlling my breathing.

Her lips now wrapped around my tip and she slowly slid her mouth over my shaft. I bucked my hips lightly, thrusting into her mouth a little further. She released me and sat up. I hissed at the loss of contact but she threw me a stern look.

"Edward, I don't want you to get us in a car accident and by the way you're responding now I don't think it's safe to continue with what I was doing."

"You little tease," I growled.

"I'm not a tease! If you smash this car you can walk away in one piece, I most likely can't. If I am going to die it's going to be because you've changed me and not in a car while giving head."

She blushed her adorable blush and I smiled at her. How could I possibly argue with her reasoning?

"It's okay. I'm just really turned on now and it's going to be very frustrating to keep driving with a hard on."

She mouthed an 'O' and blushed again. "I can try to continue," she whispered, letting her eyes drift back to my erection, which was still exposed.

"No, darling. I think you're right. It's too overwhelming to do this right now. Better keep this for a time when you are less breakable, so when I do crash, you'll get out unscathed, like me."

I winked at her and she sighed in relief. She sat back in her seat and buckled her seatbelt. I pulled my underwear and jeans back in place and I put my foot down. This drive needed to be over soon. Very soon.

~*~

The hotel Alice had reserved for us was luxurious and I eyed Bella warily as we walked into the foyer. Her eyes were wide in horror, but much to my relief she didn't protest.

_Whoa! Look at that! God, I hope he's not with her. He's so gorgeous. Can't wait to run my hands through that tousled hair. Maybe I can sneak into his room and then…_

I put our bags down and cleared my throat to interrupt the more than annoying thoughts of the receptionist. She adjusted her jacket and put a professional smile on her face.

"Good evening. What can I do for you?" she asked, batting her eyes at me.

I was about to answer when Bella stepped forward and smacked her hand on the front desk.

"My _fiancé_ and I have a reservation. It's under Cullen," she hissed.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side to prove Bella's point. The receptionist shot Bella a nasty look, but turned to the computer and searched for the reservation. She snagged a key from under the desk and slammed it down on the desk.

"The penthouse. Dinner and breakfast have already been pre-ordered for the two nights you're here and will be delivered in your room as requested."

Bella smiled widely at the receptionist and snagged the key.

"Thank you so much for your service," she purred.

I grabbed our bags, Bella hooked her arm through mine and we headed for the elevators. The petulant thoughts of the receptionist forgotten, I devoured Bella's mouth as we waited for the lift. She threw her arms around me and pressed her body against mine.

_Dang, she's hot. Just look at that ass. Too bad she's already __shoving her tongue down his throat._

I pulled back to shoot the guy, who was standing next to us, a dirty look and he quickly averted his eyes.

"What's wrong, honey?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Nothing." I murmured.

The lift arrived then to take us up to the penthouse.

~*~

"Remind me to kick Alice's little butt, when she gets here. This is way too much. We're just going to spend one night here. She could've just gotten us a regular room." Bella sighed after she looked around the penthouse.

I smiled. "Didn't you hear the receptionist? We're staying two nights."

She turned on her heal and cocked her head to the side.

"I guess I was a little preoccupied with the fact that she was mentally undressing you. But what about Charlie? He allowed me to stay over one night, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, but since Alice arranged this little trip, I think she made sure that Charlie would be okay with this. You'll have to ask her when she gets here."

Bella was about to ask me something else when my cell phone beeped. I pulled it out of my jean-pocket and flicked it open.

_Jazz and I will be there at eight. It'll be amazing._

_A__._

I handed the phone to Bella. She read the text and rolled her eyes.

I quickly glanced at my watch when I heard Bella's stomach growl quietly. It was already seven and Bella had yet to have dinner. I wondered for a brief moment at what time Alice had planned for the room-service to arrive, but before I even had a chance to call downstairs to ask, there was a knock at the door.

I had to give it to Alice, her timing was impeccable.

"I'll get it," Bella chimed and she hurried to the door.

The kart that was rolled is was filled with plates and dishes in different shapes and sizes and the mixture of scents rolling off it was nauseating to me. Bella's eyes lit up as she inhaled deeply.

"Hmmmm, it smells absolutely sinful," she breathed.

The waiter placed the kart next to the small dining table and was out the room before I got a chance to hand him a tip. I shrugged and went to join Bella at the table.

She lifted the lid off one of the plates and she grinned.

"Mushroom ravioli," she murmured, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

I smiled. The same thing she ate in Port Angeles on out first night together. The night where she confessed to being in love with me. The fact that it meant so much to her left me breathless.

She grabbed the plate without looking at the rest and sat down at the table. I sat across from her and just watched her as she devoured the pasta. While she ate she would occasionally stare in my eyes and forget her food and I just glanced down at her food and she continued eating.

The silence was comfortable; there weren't any words for the things we were both feeling at that moment. Bella's eyes said it all.

When she finished, she set out to find a dessert. When she discovered a big piece of chocolate cake with whipped cream she moaned.

"What is it about that cake that makes you sound like you're climaxing?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She blushed. "It's a girl thing. Chocolate is just about any girl's favourite comfort food. I can eat chocolate any time."

"Hmmm. But that doesn't explain your moaning. And besides, you haven't even tried it yet."

"I just remembered that, when I was about eight, my dad had taken me to Seattle during one of my summers here. We had been wandering around town all afternoon when Charlie decided he needed a cup of coffee. We found a little cafe and went inside. At the bar there was this large display case with huge pieces of pie rotating inside. I remember nearly pressing my nose against the glass to look at them." Bella smiled at that and sighed. "Charlie decided I could have a piece with my glass of milk. So, of course, I chose the chocolate cake with whipped cream." She gestured towards the plate in front of her. "It was the best chocolate cake I ever had, and I've never found anything close to that one since. I enjoyed it so much that I got chocolate cake smears all over my face, my hands and crumbles in my lap. I was afraid dad might get angry, but he didn't. He just gave me a warm loving smile and helped me get cleaned up. It's one of the best memories I have of my summers in Forks when I was a kid."

I was touched that she told me this story and I could picture it in my mind. Little Bella sitting across from her father, getting herself covered in chocolate. It must've been the most adorable sight.

I watched her take the first bite and, much to my delight, it solicited one of those sensual moans from her. Her eyes even rolled back in her head a little.

"Is it close to the one you told me about."

She swallowed and beamed at me. "It definitely is. It's not the same, but it's really, really good."

When she was finished with the cake she closed her eyes and yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked anxiously.

"Nope. Just a little lazy."

"Good, because it's almost eight."

Bella huffed and got up to place the plate back on the cart.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous, I guess."

"Let's make a deal, okay?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You and I agree on a word. If you say it, I kick both Alice and Jasper out immediately."

She contemplated for a moment and then came over to sit on my lap.

"I think it might be a good idea."

"What word should we choose?"

"Lamb?" she said, smirking down at me.

"Lamb it is," I said before I pulled her face down to kiss her.

She pulled back after a short moment and looked me deeply in the eye.

"Your word is lion," she said.

"I'm not following you."

"If there is anything you don't like about the situation. If you get jealous, or start to lose control, or want to have me all to yourself, you just say lion and I'll stop whatever it is that I'm doing and I'm all yours."

My jaw dropped. I never thought that I might need a safety word, but hearing Bella state her reason for it, it suddenly made perfect sense.

"Lion it is." I said softly.

This time it was Bella who kissed me. With her lips locked on mine she turned around to straddle me and I could feel her heat rolling from her centre into my groin. I hardened instantly and deepened our kiss.

Bella's tongue caressed mine gently, lovingly. It was so much different from our more heated kisses of the past couple two days, but yet equally, if not more, arousing.

She pulled back again and swung her hair over her shoulder. "I love you so much, Edward Cullen. I cannot wait for us to get married."

"My dear Isabella, I love you, I adore you, you are my everything. I know I'm not perfect and that I am sometimes over-protective and I tend to mope a lot, but you even me out. Thanks to you, I feel whole and hearing you say that you can't wait to marry me, makes me the happiest man alive."

I knotted my hands in her hair and gently kissed her, opening my mouth slightly to allow her entrance. This was another sweet, loving kiss and I idly hoped that my sister and brother would not show up tonight.

The second that thought crossed my mind I was proven wrong, though. Alice's thoughts penetrated my blissful state.

_I'm sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, but you can save that for tomorrow. Tonight is for lust, tomorrow for love._

I growled lightly and Bella pulled back, looking surprised.

"They're here," I whispered against her neck.

"Oh. Well, I guess we'd better let them in. We don't want them to break down the door now do we?" she teased, getting off my lap and half dancing to the door. Her butt swayed seductively and I stifled a groan as my cock twitched at the sight.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you," Alice chimed.

"Alice, simmer down. We've seen each other this morning."

"I know, but I've missed you."

I rolled my eyes and Jasper snickered.

_She's been getting on my nerves the entire way over here. I killed and extra elk to act out my frustration._

I chuckled at the images that were now shooting through Jasper's mind.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked Alice.

Surely she had something planned. Alice would never do something just for the sake of doing it. She needed a backdrop, an entourage.

"We're going clubbing!" she squealed.

"No!" Bella exclaimed.

"Why not?" Alice asked, jutting her lower lip out.

"I don't dance, Alice."

"Don't lie. We've danced at Jessica's party."

"Well, that was... different."

"Come on Bella. How is that different? If you would've made a fool of yourself, which you didn't, you would've been more humiliated in a room full of people you know and who know you than you would in a club full of strangers."

Bella threw her arms in the air and Alice pulled her into a tight hug. I guessed Alice won.

~*~

The club was crowded and the music was too loud for my taste and the instant we entered I realized this was a mistake. I heard people yelling to get their voices to carry over the music, along with the buzzing of their minds. I knew I was going to get the vampire equivalent of a headache and when I caught sight of Jasper I knew he was just as pained as I was. The smell of human blood was thick in the air and my throat was instantly burning. Jasper's thoughts turned into that of a calculating hunter, trying to figure out how to trap the people in here and how long it would take him to drain them all.

"Lion," I murmured into Bella's ear and she whirled around to face me with a shocked expression. She opened her mouth to ask why, but I placed a finger on her lips to stop her. I inclined my head towards Jasper, who's eyes had turned pitch black. She nodded and slid out the door. Alice had already wiggled her way onto the crowded dance floor and was nowhere to be seen.

"Jasper, you wait outside with Bella. I'm going to get Alice. If you harm a hair on her head, you're dead," I said to him.

I waited to make sure he did as I asked and then ventured further into the crowd, trying to find my sister.

"Alice!" I yelled, scanning the dance floor rapidly.

"Hey, Edward! Where are the others?" Alice asked, from behind me.

I turned to face her. "Don't tell me you didn't get a vision of Jasper slaughtering half the people in this club," I hissed close to her ear.

"No, he wouldn't!"

"Well, if I read his mind correctly, which I did, he was barely hanging in there. He was in genuine pain, Alice. And he's outside with Bella right now and I am not happy with the fact that they are out there, with no one to protect my fiancé from you bloodthirsty husband."

Alice gasped and then her eyes went blank. To my relief I saw that her vision showed Jasper getting his control back and Bella talking to him, trying to calm him down.

"Get your butt out there, Alice."

For once she didn't argue, but instead hurried to the exit with me right behind her. I could hear Jasper's frenzied thoughts from farther away than expected, when I came outside. I didn't see them and for a second I panicked. But then I saw Bella through his eyes.

"_Jasper," Bella said in a soothing voice. "Look at me. Look into my eyes. You are not a monster. You__ can fight your thirst."_

_She smells so good. I want her blood._

"_Please, Jazz. Please, stop breathing. If you can't smell me, you'll feel better."_

_Stop breathing? Would that really help?_

"_That's it. You don't need to breathe, you don't have to smell me."_

_Oh, my god! I can't believe I did this again._

"_Jazz, are you okay?"_

_No._

"_Jazz, look at me. You won't hurt me. You can't. I'm a part of your family. You have seen what Edward was like when he thought he had lost me. You won't put him through that again."_

_No. She's right. I owe Edward and I owe her._

"_Jasper?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you okay now?"_

"_Yes."_

I saw Bella sigh and then tentatively move forward. She extended her arms to hug him and after a moment of hesitation he moved into her hug and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think the crisis has been averted," I said quietly to Alice .

I heard Bella tell Jasper they should get back to us and when they finally came into view I blew out the breath I'd been holding since I came out of the door.

Bella's eyes locked with mine and she ran straight into my waiting arms.

"You are amazing," I whispered into her ear.

She shuddered and buried her face in my chest. I could feel her hot tears soak through my shirt and I hugged her a little tighter.

"Let's go back to the hotel."

~*~

Once we were back in our room Bella's tears dried and her fury flared.

"God damn it, Alice!" she shouted. "Do you even know what you did?! Did you even think about what could happen?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I hadn't thought it through completely."

"Damn right you didn't! You had your head in the gutter!"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Really? Then enlighten me!"

Bella looked intimidating in that moment and both Jasper and I cringed away from her.

"Bella, please don't be angry," Alice pleaded in a weak voice.

"Angry? Don't be angry? Alice, I'm far beyond angry. I'm downright livid! You could have caused a mass murder in there! I could've been killed while I was outside with him!"

Jasper winced. I shot him an apologetic glance, but then concentrated on the girls again.

"Bella, calm down. Nothing happened. You're safe now and Jazz would never hurt you."

"Alice, Jasper dragged me off against my will. He was about to pounce when my words finally sunk into his fogged up brain. I might not be a vampire, but I could certainly see that no matter what the man Jasper wanted, the vampire wanted only one thing. My blood."

"Well, he didn't take it!" Alice yelled back.

Bella stepped closer to her and glared furiously at her.

"Stop making up excuses and admit that the only thing you were thinking about was getting into my panties. All you were focusing on, was how you could get me to kiss you again. How you would get me to let you discover what I feel like, what I taste like."

Alice held Bella's gaze and leaned in closer, growling slightly

"Yes, Bella. All I wanted was you. All I want right now, is you. I want to feel your hot tongue in my mouth, I want to caress your breasts and taste your sex. I want to fuck you with my fingers and with my tongue. I want you in every way I can get you." Alice's voice was laced with anger and lust and I could see in her mind what kind of visions Alice had been searching for. She flipped through all different kinds of sexual acts between her and Bella and my body responded eagerly to those images. That was not the reaction I needed to have at this point and I was a little disgusted with myself.

Bella clenched her fists to her sides and then suddenly hurled herself at Alice. Bella crushed her lips to Alice's and pushed her body flush against her. Alice didn't take long to respond. Her arms snaked around Bella's waist and pulled her closer.

Bella growled and bit down on Alice's lip, causing Alice to growl in response. Bella laced her fingers through Alice's hair and yanked on it, causing Alice's head to fall back. Bella moved her lips down Alice's neck, licking and biting down on her granite skin, soliciting moans from Alice.

The sight was intoxicating and I sank down onto one of the chairs. Jasper fell onto the couch.

_Go__od god, Edward. When did Bella become so feisty?_

I held up one finger.

_You're kidding me. This is what having sex does to her?_

I nodded.

_Dang, Edward. I said it before and I'll say it again. You are one lucky bastard._

I grinned and turned my attention back at the girls.

Alice had pulled Bella's lips back to hers and now slid her tongue over Bella's lower lip. Bella moaned and opened her mouth to meet Alice's tongue. Jasper and I groaned in unison. Bella's hands moved to the hem of Alice's top and shoved it over her breasts quickly. Alice wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were stiff.

Bella cupped one breast with her hand and placed an open mouthed kiss on the other, causing Alice to gasp and arch into her. Bella licked Alice's nipple and then bit down softly.

"Oh! Bella! Please, do that again, but harder," Alice said hoarsely.

Bella smirked and bit on her nipple again.

"Oh! Your mouth is so soft and hot."

Bella switched sides and treated Alice's other breast in the same fashion. Alice let her head fall back and she tangled her hands in Bella's hair, pressing her closer to her body.

Bella trailed a line of kisses up to Alice's neck and sucked on what would've been her pulse point for a moment, earning another moan from Alice.

By now my cock was so hard, it was nearly painful. I stroked it through my jeans, but that wasn't any help. It was only adding to my frustration.

_Edward, do you think the girls would mind if we helped ourselves?_ Jasper thought in my direction.

I shrugged. I didn't think so, but my fiancé has been known to surprise me.

_Edward, I can't watch this. Their lust is growing and it's seriously affecting me._

I shot him an irritated look. He was killing my buzz. I inclined my head towards the girls and then glared at him. I hoped he got the message.

Neither of the girls had noticed our little exchange, because they were kissing each other passionately again. The sight was extremely erotic and for a brief moment I wondered why I wasn't jealous. Seeing Bella kiss another man would have definitely sent me over the edge of reason, but with Alice it was just a painfully arousing.

Alice pulled back and ripped Bella top off her body, exposing her dark blue bra and creamy skin. Jasper gasped beside me, but his thoughts remained on her and Alice together, for which I was grateful.

Alice was looking over Bella's exposed torso reverently and gently traced her sides and stomach, raising goose bumps in the wake of her caresses. Bella moaned very softly and closed her eyes. Alice's hands stopped at the bottom of Bella's breasts and then slid to her back to unclasp her bra. She then slid the straps off Bella's shoulders and the garment slipped to the floor.

Alice didn't waste any time and immediately sucked one of Bella's nipples into her mouth. Bella moaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of Alice's hear to keep herself upright. While Alice was suckling on one breast, she palmed the other and with her free hand she tugged on Bella's skirt, causing it to fall to the floor, like the bra before.

Alice pulled back and at Bella for a moment.

"Shall we continue this on the bed?" she asked quietly.

Bella blushed and nodded, taking Alice's outstretched hand. They walked over to the bed and when they reached the side Alice pulled Bella in for another kiss. They laid down together and Alice quickly discarded her skirt. They pulled each other close, the breasts pressing into each other's and their tongues still battling for power.

Bella pulled back and pressed Alice onto the mattress.

"Bella, what..."

"Shhhh. Alice. Let me do this. I want to taste you. I want to make you come."

"Bella..."

"Shhhh. Just let it happen."

With that Bella pressed her lips to Alice's neck and began trailing down. Licking, sucking and biting her way down.

I lost sight of what she was doing when she reached Alice breasts, so automatically I got up and headed over to the bed, sitting down at the foot of the bed to watch them closely.

Edward, are you crazy? I'm losing control over here.

"Then get the hell out of here," I muttered, too low for Bella to hear.

"Fine," he snarled and then jumped to his feet to go to the room he and Alice had booked for themselves. It was two floors down and I was still able to hear his thoughts, but with the sight before me I was too preoccupied to even notice.

Bella had now reached Alice hipbone and she put her finger on the strap of Alice's thong.

"You know, Alice. This is rather flimsy," she purred before pulling on the strap as hard as she could, effectively tearing the fabric apart. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"Liking the view, honey?" she asked.

"Very much."

"Why don't you lay down beside Alice, so I can give you that blowjob I started on the way over here."

"You focus on Alice. I can give myself a hand for now. You can continue later," I answered with a wink.

She smiled and turned back to Alice, who was completely lost in her desire for the girl that was lying between her legs.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to lick your pussy?"

Alice's eyes flew open and I had to bite back a grin. I knew Bella liked to talk dirty while having sex, but Alice apparently hadn't seen that in any of her visions.

"Oh, yes! God, yes."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Oh, Bella. I can't..."

Bella hooked her finger behind the strap on the other side of Alice's panties and tugged lightly. Alice groaned and closed her eyes.

Bella pulled harder and the quickly removed the panties from Alice's body. Due to my unfortunate abilities I had seen Alice like this before, but always through Jasper's mind. Seeing it with my own eyes was unexpectedly hot. The scent of her arousal was sweet, but not as sweet as Bella's. The combination of the two was intoxicating though.

Before I fully registered what I was doing, I grabbed Bella's hips and jerked her onto her knees. She glanced up at me over her shoulder.

"I am going to fuck you while you make Alice come." I said huskily.

"That sounds so hot," she moaned.

I pulled her panties of with one tug and place myself at her entrance, while Bella placed her mouth on Alice's slick folds. As I slid my cock into Bella's pussy, she licked the length of Alice's slit. All three of us groaned in unison.

Bella slid two fingers into Alice's dripping cunt and started thrusting them in and out.

"God! Bella! You are so hot! I can't believe how this feels."

Alice thrashed her head from side to side as Bella kept pumping her fingers into her. I pulled my cock back and plunged back in, causing Bella's to buck into me.

"How does she taste?" I asked.

"Sweet. Almost as good as you, but not quite," she told me over her shoulder with a wide grin.

"Make her come, my angel then I will make you come."

"Make it hard and fast," she grunted.

Bella pumped her fingers faster and more roughly into Alice and sucked on Alice's clit with all her might.

I grabbed Bella's hips faster and started thrusting in time with Bella's thrusts. Seeing my girl fucking and sucking my sister's pussy, while I was fucking her, was so enticing that I almost came after five thrusts, but I fought my climax.

Alice reached hers first. She growled and bucked up into Bella's mouth.

"God! Bella, I'm coming! I'm coming! Bellaaaa!!!"

As she was riding out the waves of her orgasm I felt Bella clamp hard around me, shuddering and bucking fiercely. She pulled her head back and screamed my name.

Her tightening walls pushed me over the edge with her and I exploded inside her almost instantaneously.

We all collapsed onto the bed, panting. Alice rolled onto her side, facing Bella. I spooned behind Bella and we laid like this until Bella fell asleep.

"Thank you for this, Edward," Alice whispered as soon as Bella was out.

"No need to thank me. It was quite an experience."

"I cannot imagine what it must be like for you. I mean, her heat, it was driving me crazy."

I smirked. "It's almost the best part, for me."

"That I can understand. I'd better go see Jasper. I just hope he's not angry with me for sleeping with Bella."

"He isn't. The lust was getting a bit too much. He needed to get away."

"I'd better go help him with that."

"You do that, but try to keep it down. There are other guests on that floor."

She rolled her eyes and leaned over Bella to give me a light kiss on the lips.

"I never told you this, but you look very good naked," she murmured before she got up off the bed.

I watched her put her clothes on in silence and winked at her before she left the room. She smiled back and as she sauntered down the hallway she thought one more thing in my direction.

_Tonight was __wonderful. I loved every minute of it, but I am content to go back to how we were before if that is what you and Bella want. I only want what you two are willing to give me._

I smiled at that. We would just wait and see, we had an eternity to think about it.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter, I know XD. This was my first go at a slashy lemon. Let me know what you thought of it.

Love, Mo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Those wonderful plotlines and characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica's together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own.**

**Rating: M (For a healthy amount of smut.)**

**POV: Edward**

* * *

Chapter eight

Shortly after Alice had left our room, I could hear her and Jasper fighting. Jasper as angry with the situation. With himself for not being able to control himself enough to see what happened and with Alice for putting him in the path of temptation at the club and for not coming after him when he left.

Because I could see his reasoning in his mid, I had to agree with him up to a point, but I also realized that Alice was no where capable of leaving when Jasper had stormed out.

The argument spun out of control when Jasper let his jealousy get the better of him and he started flinging unjust accusations at her. Alice flew into a fury then, yelling so loudly that the manager of the hotel came to break up the fight. Alice decided it was time for Jasper to get some perspective. They would go home together and then Alice would take off for a couple of weeks, so they both could have some room and time to think about the situation.

I felt somewhat rude for listening in on all of it, but I just couldn't help myself. When I heard them packing their bags, I called out to them softly, knowing they would hear.

A few moments later there was a soft knock at the door and I gently pulled away from Bella's sleeping form to open it.

"Come in," I whispered, stepping aside to allow them entrance.

"What do you want, Edward?" Jasper asked snidely.

"I just want to talk to you guys."

"What for?"

"Come on, Jasper. Do you think I like it that you are pissed off? That you and Alice are fighting? What happened tonight was not meant to hurt anyone, least of all you. I should have acknowledged that you couldn't handle it, the club or the girls together and I didn't. I'm sorry for that."

Jasper snorted. "Please, Edward. It's hardly your fault. I went into this willingly. I wanted the girls to experiment with each other, just as much as you or Alice or Bella. I just wasn't ready to face the consequences for me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Alice is right. I need some perspective. So she decided she would vacation on Isle d'Esme and when I am ready, I will join her there to work this out."

"Are you guys sure, that's the best way?"

"Yes. I want to get some perspective as well, Edward," Alice interceded. "Tonight was an experience I will never forget, but you and Bella belong together and you two deserve to experience each other without my interference. I have been forcing you into several situations with my visions lately and I am no longer going to. If I get a vision that is of vital importance, I will call Jasper or Carlisle or you."

"And, Edward, it is really not something you or Bella should take the blame for. It's not your fault. This is something between me and Alice. Do not burden yourself with this." Jasper added.

I furrowed my brow. Both their minds were set on this idea and I knew that there was nothing I could say that would make them change their minds.

"If you two are certain."

"We are," Alice murmured, looking intently into Jasper's eyes.

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye for now."

"I guess it is."

Alice hugged me tightly and pecked me on the cheek.

"Oh, before I forget. What did you tell Charlie for keeping Bella away two nights instead of one?"

Alice and Jasper both chuckled. "I called him." Jasper explained. "I asked him if he would help me surprise Alice. He was very easily won over when he was convinced I was doing this for Alice."

I smirked. "Wow, and here I was thinking that Charlie had been wrapped around Alice's little finger."

"He is, he is. But if it's only Alice that calls him with these requests, he is bound to get suspicious at some point." Jasper replied with a wicked grin.

"Boys, be quiet. You'll wake Bella, of you're not careful."

We said our goodbyes then and I returned to my sleeping angel. She would miss Alice but I realized that it was probably a good idea to get some air after the intense emotions from the past coupled of days.

~*~

Bella had been soundly asleep for a couple of hours , without speaking even once, so I decided I might as well find something to do for the rest of the night. I gently rolled Bella over and slipped out of the bed when I was certain she didn't wake up. I think I was about three steps away from the bed when I heard Bella whimper. Her heart rate picked up and she thrashed her head from side to side, her brow furrowed.

"No! Edward, don't leave."

I froze. She hadn't dreamed about me leaving her for a while, but apparently she was now. A strong wave of pain swept through me. I had hurt her beyond repair and I was suddenly afraid she might never trust me again.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

_What? Why should she feel sorry for me leaving her?_

"I didn't mean to...."

I was battling the urge to wake her up and beg her to tell me what she was dreaming about. I clenched my fists at my sides and stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I love you.... I won't kiss Alice again."

I sighed. Maybe Alice's decision to get away for a while was not coming as out of the blue as I had thought at first. Could it be that she had a vision of Bella feeling guilty about what happened tonight? Or maybe that Bella had wanted to try it again and that Jasper would not forgive Alice for giving in to Bella's request?

I shook my head and went back to the bed. I gently shook her shoulder until her eyes fluttered and she finally gazed at me, still half asleep. I sat down beside her and caressed her face, watching her until she was fully awake.

"Edward? What's wrong?" she croaked.

"Your dream. I think we need to talk about it."

Bella stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what she dreamed about. Her eyes shot back to meet mine and I knew she remembered.

"Do you feel guilty about tonight, love?"

She took her lower lip between her teeth and blushed lightly. "A little," she admitted.

"Why?"

"I practically jumped Alice."

"Sweetheart, I am really, truly not angry with you for that."

"Why not?"

"I case you missed it, I was extremely turned on by it."

"I don't know what I think about it myself. It was sexy, but I was so lost in my anger that I really didn't think about it before I kissed her."

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't think so. I enjoyed it too much to regret it."

"Good, because I don't either. It was quite something to see you and Alice like that."

She blushed and buried her face against the pillow.

"Don't be embarrassed. Tonight has given me a permanent fantasy for future use."

Her head snapped up and she glared at me, growling lowly. I started laughing and pulled her into a tight hug. I rubbed slow circles on her back as I waited for the heat of her blush to leave her face.

"Bella," I murmured. "I have to tell you something."

"Tell me," she whispered against my chest."

"Alice left for a little while. She and Jasper realized that their relationship has been a little strained lately and Alice's mistake with the club proved to be too much. She decided that she needed a little time to herself, so she went on a holiday, so to speak."

She pulled out of my embrace and looked at me sternly. "Edward, please tell me this is not my fault."

"Silly, Bella. Of course it is not your fault. If it was just you they wouldn't have needed time apart, I promise you. They have other issues. Issues that involve none other that Alice and Jasper. It had nothing to do with you, I promise."

She stared at me, presumably assessing my honesty and when she was satisfied she cuddled back into my arms.

"Sleep, my Bella. We still have a whole day and a whole night to enjoy our privacy here and I need some time to make plans."

"Edward! That's unfair. If you really want me to sleep, you shouldn't threaten me with surprises."

"Who said it would be a surprise? I haven't even made up my mind what I am going to do with you yet," I muttered with a smirk.

"O. Okay, goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, love."

She yawned and relaxed further into my arms as I started to make my plans.

~*~

Bella was still sleeping when her breakfast was delivered the next morning. I wheeled the cart over to our bed and lay back down beside her and watched as the aroma of the fresh coffee was starting to register in her subconscious. She started sniffling and rolled over towards the scent. She groaned and then opened her eyes slowly. She looked so adorable I just had to lean in an kiss her neck.

"Good morning, love" I murmured in her ear.

She leaned back into me and moaned. "It is indeed a very good morning," she said as she wiggled closer, pressing her ass tightly against my groin.

"Bella! You're hardly awake," I teased.

She turned her head so she could look at me. "Pfff. Don't tell me you mind."

"Of course not. But I think you should eat first."

"I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom for a minute."

"Don't let me keep you."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away so she could get up. When she came back she took a look at the array of food on the cart. She picked out a few things and ate in silence, only uttering a few contented whimpers when she tasted something she liked.

As soon as she finished, I got up and took the plate and cup from her, placing them back onto the cart. I then quickly took the trolley out to the hallway and placed the do not disturb sign on the door. It was time for the first part of my plan.

I hurried back to Bella and lifted her out of the bed, cradling her against my chest.

"Edward, what are you up to?"

"I am going to take a shower with you."

"That sounds good to me," she murmured before taking my earlobe between her teeth and biting down on it lightly.

I growled low in my chest, causing Bella to giggle. I kicked the bathroom door out of the way and carried her inside. I put her on her feet.

"Stay right here and do not move an inch."

She saluted and said in a mocking tone: "Sir, yes sir."

I chuckled and turned on the shower so the water could warm up. I was behind Bella in a flash and she gasped as I snaked my arm around her waist. She was about to turn and say something but I clamped my hand over her mouth and held her head in place.

"Shhh, sweetheart. Close your eyes and allow me to do the things I want to do. I'll tell you when you can open your eyes," I said.

She nodded and closed her eyes. I let go of her mouth and turned her around in my arms.

"Okay, now I'm going to be in and out of the bathroom a couple of times, so please stay where you are and no peeking."

"Whatever you say Edward," she said, smiling lovingly.

I kissed her softly on the lips and then darted out the door to get the roses from the coffee table. I gently tore the petals from the stems and scattered them across the bathroom floor. I headed back out to get the bag that Alice had left for us and dipped into it to retrieve the candles and matches I had found there during the night.

I hurriedly lit the candles before taking them into the bathroom. I wouldn't want Bella to smell the matches and figure out my idea. She was still standing in the same spot, her eyes closed. I stood on the doorway, looking her up and down, taking a moment to admire my beautiful fiancé.

I placed the candles on the different surfaces in the bathroom and then switched off the lights. I slowly walked back to Bella and placed a finger against her lips. I trailed it down, over her chin, her throat and I stopped at the top of her shirt. Her heart rate sped up and her breathing grew shallow.

"Open your eyes, my love," I whispered.

Her warm, chocolate eyes met mine briefly before sweeping across the room, a tender expression crossing her face.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," she breathed, looking at me again.

I gently took her face between my hands and kissed her softly. Her hands travelled over my chest and came to rest in my neck and hair. We stood there, kissing each other with all the love we felt, for an immeasurable moment.

Eventually I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. My hands automatically slid down the sides of her neck and over her shoulders. I let one hand graze her side and slide around to press against the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. The other sneaked under her shirt and traveled up to her let breast. Her nipple pebbled as soon as my fingers touched her tender flesh and she moaned softly. I gently rolled her nipple between my fingers and let my other hand cup her bottom, softly rubbing circles over her shorts.

Bella's breathing got labored and I smiled. I pressed my lips to hers again and parted hers with the slightest pressure of my tongue. She moaned into my mouth again and her soft tongue sweetly caressed mine. Bella's hands entangled from my hair and roamed down my back. She stopped at the top of my pajama pants, just dipping her fingers under the waistband, tracing patterns on the skin there and effectively giving me the feeling that I was burning form the inside out.

I shuddered as one of her hands traced the waistband to the front and gently ran over my abs, right above my pelvic bone. She smiled against my lips and traced the same path backwards. I released her lips and hissed. I was hard and I felt my erection press hard against my belly, just a quarter of an inch under her finger.

I pressed her closer to me so she would feel my desire for her and again she smiled. She released my pants and reached both hands up to hold my face. The warmth of her touch made me feel alive and I closed my eyes, taking in a ragged breath.

She sot lips pressed down to the hollow at the base of my throat and she lazily dragged her tongue over my skin. I shuddered violently.

"Oh, Bella. That feels so good."

She licked again and then reached up on her toes and kissed me. The slow and deliberate ministrations were causing my body to tremble all over. This was what our first time should've been like and I was grateful that I finally got the chance to make love to her.

"Bella, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward."

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. She shook out her hair and shot me a lust filled look. I stared at her reverently and tugged on her shorts. She was now standing in front of my in all her naked glory and there was not a trace of doubt or self-consciousness about her.

"You are so gorgeous." I murmured as I put my hands on her hips and pulled her in for another deep kiss.

Her warm hands reached down to pull my pants from my hips and when I was freed of the garment I took her hands in mine and pulled her into the shower with me. The water was a comfortable warmth and Bella whimpered as I pulled her against me, her back against my chest, my erection pressed firmly against the small of her back. I reached over for her shampoo and poured some of it into my palm.

I washed her silk hair and moved her under the shower to rinse the shampoo out. When I was done I grabbed the shower cream and poured some on her shoulder. I lathered her shoulders and back with the creamy soap before reaching around to work from her belly slowly upwards to her breasts. The slickness of the soap combined with the warmth of her skin made me even harder and I had to fight back the urge to throw all romance out the window and just take her.

Bella placed her hands over mine and followed my motions, not guiding, just feeling. I smiled into her neck and once again placed her under the stream of water to rinse her off. I turned her around quickly and pulled her into me, crashing my lips against her as my need to taste her, to feel her, was pulling me under.

Bella hitched her leg up and pulled herself even closer to me. I lifted her up instantly and pressed her back against the tiles. I ground my hips into hers, but didn't want to enter her yet. I reveled in the pure love that radiated through me.

Belle pulled out of our kiss and took my face between her hands again. Her chocolate eyes had melted and I knew she was looking into my soul at that moment.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are the most glorious man I have ever known. I lover you with all my heart and soul and I want to spend an eternity with you." She stated seriously.

I almost melted into her as I saw the conviction in her eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than my own existence. I will spend an eternity to make up for the fact that I've hurt you. I will never ever leave you again. I promise."

I wanted to say so much more but Bella smiled so lovingly that she literally took my breath away.

"Make love to me, Edward. I need to feel you inside me," she whispered before crashing her lips to mine.

I lifted her a little and slid into her hot sex. She groaned loudly into my mouth and I felt her walls clamp down immediately. I pulled back and slowly entered her again. She pulled her head back and screamed my name as she squeezed tightly around me in her climax. It was fast and hard and I couldn't hold back my own release so I exploded inside her calling out her name.

Bella slumped against me and I chuckled lightly. "I didn't know you were so ready for me love," I murmured.

"I couldn't help it. I felt so loved and desired that it just threw me over the edge."

She blushed deeply, but didn't look away.

"I know what you mean," I simply said.

I reached out to turn off the water and I, still carrying Bella in my arms, stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Bella, before placing her back on her feet. She grinned as her knees gave out and she slid onto the floor.

"You are the only man in the world that can make me weak in the knees like that," she muttered.

I smiled down at her and wrapped a towel around my hips. I sat down beside her and pulled her into me.

"I think I need some time to recover as well," I teased and she laughed loudly.

I closed my eyes and allowed the bliss I felt to take me over completely.

* * *

_A/N: Another big thank you to all my reviewers. I love you guys. For this chapter __I felt it was time for some more tenderness. So what'd you guys think?_

_I have gotten a few usefull suggestions and I will certainly use a couple of them. If you have any more ideas of what you like to see happen, I would love to hear it. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Those wonderful plotlines and characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica's together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own.**

**Rating: M (For a healthy amount of smut.)**

**POV: Edward**

_A/N: Sorry it took me longer than usual to upload, it's been hellish around here. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you guys'll like it nontheless. I love all my readers and please do not hesitate to review. Bye for now. Be back around soon ;)_

* * *

Chapter nine

A little while later I finally felt it was time to get dressed, so I pulled Bella to her feet and guided her out of the bathroom. She was still smiling lazily and I wondered if she would try what I had in mind next. I pulled the towel she had wrapped around her body away from her and she was standing in front of me in all her glory. My eyes raked over her beautiful curves and I could feel myself hardening again. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to regain my control.

"Edward? Are you okay?" she asked timidly.

"I'm fine," I said, opening my eyes and smiling at her. "Come on I want to dress you today."

She smiled and threw me a confused look.

"Trust me," I said and raised her hand to my lips to press a small kiss in her palm.

"Okay. I trust you."

I smirked and tugged her with me to the center of the living area.

"Stay here and close your eyes," I whispered in her ear.

"Again?" she asked, laughing.

"Yes. Again."

She rolled her eyes, but closed them. I looked her over once more and almost threw my plan out the window. Almost.

I headed to my bag and pulled out the long silk scarf I had thrown in there and I rushed back over to Bella. I stood behind her and lightly kissed her shoulder. I placed the silk scarf over her eyes and smiled when she gasped. I tied it behind her head and let the ends of the scarf fall down her back. The softly stroked against the top of her buttocks and I could see goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Do you like that, love?" I purred.

"How am I supposed to get dressed?"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. That's not polite you know? To answer a question with a question. I asked you if you liked to be blindfolded."

"Yes."

"Nice. Now I am going to get you dressed."

She smiled, obviously not expecting this to be anything sensual, but I knew better. I kissed her shoulder again and moved away from her.

I went to her bag and picked out a nice lacy bra, a tight tank top and a knee-length skirt. I knew Alice had thrown in a couple of stay-up stockings, so I dug those up too, but I didn't take any panties.

_Let's see if she enjoys that._

I grinned and silently made my way back to Bella. I placed the garments on the back of the sofa and picked up the bra.

"Hold out your arms," I told her in a stern voice.

She did what I asked, her brow furrowing a bit in confusion.

_Just you wait my darling, just you wait._

I carefully slipped the straps over her arms and onto her shoulders. I quickly maneuvered behind her and slowly pulled the cups over her breast, careful to lightly touch her flesh where I could. I trailed my hands around her torso to the back and closed the bra. I let my hands drift forward again and I stroked her nipples with my thumbs, causing her to whimper a little and the perfect pink peaks to tense and harden.

I felt myself harden as well and this time I couldn't get out of it. I grabbed her hips and shoved my length between her ass cheeks for the briefest moments before I pulled back and left her standing there alone.

I picked up one stocking and carefully rolled it up. I knelt in front of her. I blew into her curls and then inhaled very deeply. I smelled her arousal and I smiled. This was going lovely. I gently took her ankle in one hand and nudged her to lift her leg a little. I slowly slid her foot into the stocking and started easing it up her leg. As my hands traveled higher, her arousal got stronger and when I finally released her leg she mewled in protest.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked her from my kneeling position, intentionally breathing into her sex, relishing in the heat that reached my lips as I spoke.

"I want you to touch me," she whispered.

"Not so fast my angel. You'll have to wait a little while."

She growled a little, but waited for me to continue getting her dressed. I took the other stocking and repeated the process.

When I was done with the second stocking I stepped back and looked at her for a minute. It was a very enticing sight and with a chuckle I went back to her bag, looking for some high heels. I found the ones she had worn to Jessica's party a couple days ago and I went back to my darling.

I knelt before her again and slipped her shoes on. Now she looked so erotic that my cock twitched, just looking at her. I decided then and there that I would make a little extra plan for now.

I took both her wrists in my hands and pulled them to her back. I took the loose ends of the scarf and tied her hands behind her back with those. Bella moaned when she felt what I was doing and I was hit with an extremely strong and fresh wave of her arousal.

"Ah...you like that don't you?"

Bella nodded.

"And what will you have me do with you, love?"

She whimpered, but didn't answer. I lightly smacked her bottom and she moaned loudly so I lightly struck her again.

"Hmmm. You smell so good....You know...Bella, I have a raging hard on right now and I can't go out in public like this."

"Oh my god," she grunted. "Let me suck you."

My eyes widened for a second when she didn't even blush as she said it.

"All right. Get on your knees."

She shakily sank down on her knees before me, her face tilted up to me.

"That looks so hot, Bella. You sitting there like that. Open your mouth baby."

She licked her lips and then opened her mouth just a little. I only put my tip against her lips.

"You wanted to suck my cock, now suck it," I ordered.

She moaned and brought her head forward, sliding me into her hot mouth. Her tongue circling around my head slowly, while her teeth lightly grazed my length as she took me in.

"Good girl," I murmured.

She pulled back and then started bobbing her head up and down fast. She took me in as deep as she could get me and I let my head fall back, moaning loudly, grabbing her hair, but allowing her to do whatever she wanted. She kept swirling her tongue over the head, while her teeth ans lips grazed my length back and forth.

She then sat up a little higher and took my cock even deeper into her mouth, until I felt my tip touch the back of her throat. It was such a strong feeling that I almost came undone and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Bella...please stop. I need to be inside you."

I looked down and just caught her smirk before she composed her face and pulled back, lightly grazing her teeth over my length.

I took her arms and helped her to her feet. "How do you want me to fuck you, Bella?"

She groaned and squirmed a little.

"Bella?"

"I don't care. Just do whatever you want. I'm all yours."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her lovingly. I tasted myself on her lips, which made my cock twitch. I guided her over to the sofa and made her bend down over the back, her knees on the seat.

"Are you comfortable, sweetheart?"

She nodded and wiggled her ass. I bit my lip to keep myself from plunging my length into her at once.

I got down on my knees behind her and started rubbing her butt in slow circles, while showering her upper legs with kisses and licks. The higher my mouth traveled up her creamy thighs the more Bella squirmed and wiggled around. I smiled against her skin and quickly lapped at her glistening sex once.

"Ungh! Edward..."

I darted my tongue over her flesh again and again. Every time just a quick lick up the length of her wet sex and every time earning more delicious whimpers from Bella.

"Please, Edward. I need you....now..."

"Patience, my love. We have all day."

"Edward, fucking lick me already!"

I plunged two fingers into her tight pussy and my tongue found her clit, licking in earnest now. She screamed and bucked her hips against my hand, panting hard. I pumped my fingers a little faster, curling them so I could touch her g-spot. When I started to suck on her clit she clamped down on my fingers.

"Oh.... Edward I'm going to...ungh...come....NOW!"

And with that she started bucking and screaming as she came on my fingers

Before she was fully down from her orgasm I got to my feet and thrust my cock into her open entrance. She bucked and I started working up a quick, steady rhythm.

My fingers were still covered in her fluids and I lightly grazed her rectum with one finger. She pulled away from me in response and I discarded the brief flicker of an idea.

I decided on something different and I leaned forward. I reached my hands around to grab her breasts, pinching her nipples hard.

"Oh...Edward..."

I smiled and kissed her neck, sucking at the skin lightly, knowing it was going to leave a little mark. I let her right nipple go and trailed my hand down her stomach in slow circles. I reached between her folds and found her bundle of nerves. I rubbed circles around it in time with my thrusts and I felt her tightening around my cock again.

"Bella, will you come for me again?"

"Oh, god...yes! Fuck me harder, baby. Please."

I pumped faster and pinched her clit and nipple at the same time. Her walls clenched hard and I growled as I pumped her until her dripping pussy started squirting, pulling me down in the most intense orgasm yet. She milked me for all I was worth and we both slumped onto the couch.

I pulled Bella onto my chest and removed the silk scarf from her wrists and eyes.

"Hmmm, baby. I think I like the squirting orgasms best," she murmured, snuggling into my chest.

"My plans for the day are shot to hell though."

"O, right. You were trying to get me dressed." She laughed warmly before reaching up for a kiss.

"I never thought we could do this, but now that I know we can, I can't seem to get enough of you," I told her honestly.

"I know exactly what you mean," she breathed and then settled back into my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Those wonderful plotlines and characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Summary: Post Eclipse. When Bella and Edward attend a party at Jessica's together with Jasper and Alice the emotions -and hormones- start taking on a life of their own.**

**Rating: M (For a healthy amount of smut.)**

**POV: Edward**

_A/N: Last chapter on this story. I am going to write a new M-Rated story in the very near future with a better plotline that this one. To those of you who liked this story, please check my new stroy out when I put it up. I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, although it's a bit shorter than usual**.**_

* * *

Chapter ten

Bella and I spent the remainder of the day in bed enjoying each other. We cuddled and kissed, we talked and she napped. It was the perfect romantic closure on our weekend together. I had planned to take her back to the club that night, but when I asked her if she was interested, she simply told me she didn't want to share me with the outside world.

"I think I like that idea." I murmured into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent and reveling in the fact that the burning in my throat was hardly noticeable after spending so much intimate time together.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Should we call Jasper and Alice to see if they are okay?"

"They will be fine, Bella. They know how to handle their own fights, I promise."

She bit her lip and furrowed her brow. I chuckled at her contemplative expression.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Just wondering if I am being a horrible friend by not calling Alice."

My phone buzzed at that exact moment. I scooped it up from the night stand and handed it to Bella without looking at the display. Bella looked down and then smiled at me. She flicked it open.

"Hi, Alice," she said quietly.

"_Hey, Bells. Listen, don't worry about me and Jasper. He actually came over to where I am and we've already worked things out. We'll be back tomorrow just a couple of minutes after you guys get back."_

"Are you sure that things are fine?"

"_Yes, Bella. Wait, Jasper wants to talk to you."_

"O. Okay."

"_Bella?"_

"Yes?"

"_I just wanted to tell you, that none of this had anything to do with what happened last night okay? I just couldn't handle the quick build up of the emotions last night. It was just too much. First the thirst, then my own guilt combined with your fear and later the anger towards Alice. When all that lust came around I just lost control and I knew I had to get out of there. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly."_

"Don't apologize. I should've figured it might me too much for you to handle. We all messed up a last night."

I smiled at Bella's apparent need to fix all awkwardness about the entire situation. This was exactly why I loved my fiancée so much. She was so selfless and loving. She was truly a blessing to my entire family.

"_Like Alice already told you, we've already made up and we will be home in as little time as possible."_

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

"_See ya. O could I speak to Edward real quick?"_

"Sure," she said, handing me the phone back with a curious look.

I shrugged and put the phone to my ear.

"_Edward, I wanted to apologize to you too. I know I have had some indecent thought about Bella and Alice has too, but I wanted to assure you that we will not get into this again. At least not until you and Bella had all the private time you need together. If in the future there is ever a time where you two want to expand your lovemaking we will gladly be there to share some more time with you, but I think it's best for all concerned that we hold off until Bella is at least a bit more durable."_

I chuckled at his admission. "It's already forgiven, Jazz. Thank you for letting us in on your decisions, though. I appreciate it and I think I agree. We need more time with just the two of us. Last night only happened due to all the overwhelming emotions and pent up frustrations we all felt and despite the fact that I don't regret a second of it, neither does Bella by the way, I think last night was the last time something like that happened. At least for now."

Bella smiled sweetly at me and I knew I had estimated her thoughts correctly. I smiled back and Jasper and I said our goodbyes for the time being.

"So," I breathed after I put the phone away. "Where was I?"

I leaned down and reclaimed Bella's mouth with passion.

That night we made love again. It was slow and sweet and we dragged it out as long as we possibly were able to. We kept gazing in each other's eyes the entire time and I had never felt more deeply connected to my love than right then. Eventually Bella fell asleep in my arms and I just allowed myself to get lost in thought. We'd have a ling drive home tomorrow and then I knew I needed to take Bella home again. I felt a little uneasy at that. I didn't want her to leave my side for even an hour anymore. I needed her now more than ever.

"Hmm." Bella breathed in a husky tone.

I smiled. My favorite part of the night was beginning.

"Edward...I love you."

My smile grew more pronounced and I traced light patterns across her bare back.

"It feels so good when you touch me like that," she whispered.

For a moment I wondered if she had woken up, but she didn't stir, so I assumed she was still sleeping and continued caressing her silky skin.

"Oh! Yes, just like that," she now whimpered as she started grinding her hips against my thigh.

My eyes rolled back in my head as I smelled her arousal and felt her moist heat against my cold skin.

"Oh, baby...please...I need you."

She writhed against me and I couldn't take it anymore. I gently rolled her over and slid my hand down her stomach. When my fingers found her wet folds she gasped and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," she murmured as a light blush crept up her cheeks.

"Hi, sleeping beauty."

She bit her lip as I languidly slid my fingers up and down her slit, pausing at her entrance at each stroke.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I had such a nice dream."

"I think I know," I said, chuckling softly.

"I want you to make love to me again."

My eyes met hers and I leaned my head down to kiss her softly. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I reached mine out to meet hers. Her fingers knotted in my hair and pulled slightly causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Do you know what you do to me, love?" I groaned against her lips.

"I think I know," she said with a sly smile on her lips.

She bucked her hips into mine and moaned softly at the contact. I traced the length of her spine with one hand while my other reached down and cupped her firm bottom.

"You have such a great ass, my darling," I grunted as I massaged her warm flesh softly.

She pushed her butt into my touch a little more and moaned louder. I grinned and started kissing and licking my way down her throat, to her collarbone and eventually found her beautiful pink nipple.

I groaned when I tasted her sweet taunt peak and lapped at it greedily. I sucked on it while both m y hands now rubbed her ass cheeks. Bella squirmed and pressed her legs together tightly.

"Edward," she breathed. "I want to taste you."

My head snapped up and found her looking down at me with lust clouded eyes. She pushed against my shoulder and I rolled onto my back. She smirked at me with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"What?" I asked a little warily.

She just shook her head and to my surprise turned around. She straddled me, one knee on either side of my head and then leaned down to take my cock in her hot mouth. I gasped as soon as I felt her heat engulf me and it took me a couple of seconds to focus on what she wanted me to do. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her down to me, darting my tongue out to taste her juices.

I felt her hum around my cock and I twitched inside her mouth, circling her clit faster now. I readjusted my arm so I could finger fuck her while I was lapping at her dripping pussy. As soon as my fingers entered her I felt her graze her teeth across my length and when she came up she sucked on the head as hard as she could shooting electric sparks thorugh my body.

"Ungh! Bella," I grunted against her.

She hummed again and the vibrations almost sent me over the edge. I knew I wouldn't last much longer so I pushed a third finger into her tight opening to coat it with her juices. I pulled it out again and teased her rectum, rubbing her own juices over her tight opening.

She gasped at that and paused her movement for a second. I froze, unsure whether of not to continue. She pulled her mouth away from me.

"I need you to go on with what you were doing Edward, because it was sexy as hell," she said quietly before taking my tip back in her mouth.

So I took her clit between my lips and resumed my suckling at licking, while thrusting two finger into her core. Very tentatively I also resumed rubbing one finger over her rectum.

She suddenly took my cock so deep into her mouth that I felt my tip hit the back of her throat and I knew I was done for. I shot my cum into her mouth. I slipped my finger in her tight ass and sucked hard on her clit, causing her to tumble over the edge with me. Our moans and cries were muffled against each other, but it caused an extra intense sensation for us both.

Bella rolled off me and lay on her back, panting. I crawled over to her and smiled down at her satisfied face.

"Edward, that was amazing," she murmured.

"You took the words out of my mouth," I whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

The next morning arrived a little too soon to my liking. After Bella had her breakfast, we packed up our bags and headed downstairs to check out. The receptionist that had welcomed us was at the desk and when she noticed us standing at her desk she gave us a fake smile.

Still don't see why he's with her. How can a girl like that be any good in bed? No, he needs a woman with a little experience under her belt.

I groaned in exasperation and pulled Bella a little closer. Se looked up at me and I knew in an instant that she understood why I was upset. She smirked and reached up to kiss me deeply. The receptionist cleared her throat, but without breaking the kiss I placed the credit card on the counter and then proceeded to lift Bella off the ground. She wrapped her legs around me and I felt her heat radiate though our clothing.

"Again, Bella?" I asked with a smile.

"Hell yes." she said smiling profusely.

I chuckled and turned her around so she was now clinging to my back. I took the credit card back form a now very petulant receptionist, picked up our bags and carried my love out to my car. Our lovely alone time was up. We had to face the real world again. Get ready for our wedding.


End file.
